Soul Eater: Legend of the Dragon
by CrazyHorseNinja
Summary: 'A roar. That was what Tsubaki heard. She ran to the window and looked outside. In the darkness of the street she saw a figure dash away. It didn't look human.' A different type of Magical Weapon created specifically to hunt witches has been kept hidden for generations by Lord Death. When the existence of Bio-Weapons comes to light, how can Soul, Maka, and the others handle it?
1. Night of the Spotted Cat

**Soul Eater: Legend of the Dragon**

**I'm writing this while I'm sick in bed. Cut me a little slack, please, if it isn't great. I promise it'll get better! Soul Eater belongs to Atsushi Okubo.**

**Night of the Spotted Cat: Hellcat on the Loose?**

_A sound soul dwells within a sound mind and a sound body._

A roar. That was what Tsubaki heard. She ran to the window and looked outside. In the darkness of the street she saw a figure dash away. It didn't look human.

"Black Star? Something's out there."

The egotistical assassin looked up from the book he was reading in effort to study for the morning's test. "Whaddaya mean, Tsubaki?"

"I heard a roar and saw something outside." The Weapon's voice trembled.

Black Star closed the book and stood up to join his partner at the window. "I don't see anything. Maybe you imagined it."

"But didn't you hear that roar?"

"I bet it was just the wind." He returned to the sofa and resumed studying.

Tsubaki sighed. _Maybe I just imagined it._

But Tsubaki wasn't the only one who heard the roar. In an alley across Death City, Blair pricked her ears. The magical cat cautiously peered around the corner and looked out into the street. She saw nothing. _Was I just imagining it? That roar… It sounded just like…_ She anxiously looked around. She still saw nothing out of the ordinary. _I wonder if Maka and Soul heard it too._ She stretched and began the trek back to the apartment.

At the same time, Death was beginning to grow uneasy as he paced in the Death Room. _Something doesn't feel right,_ he thought. A sudden realization jolted him. _Hellcat!_

In the streets of Death City, something prowled for souls. It ignored passersby as it sought out Kishin eggs to devour. It licked its fangs hungrily, its gold eyes blazing. A streetlight flickered nearby, sporadically casting brief flashes of light on the creature's spotted tan fur. Its ears flicked in annoyance that its cover might be blown. However, it soon found its prey. It pounced and sunk its long fangs into its prey's throat, snapping up the tainted red soul that left the body in death.

…

Soul yawned and stretched his sore shoulders. He rubbed his eyes tiredly. Blair had kept him up the previous night crying about something he didn't care to remember. He barely made it through the test, and he was still irritated that the cat refused to leave him alone. He was growing tired of the nuisance she had become to both him and Maka since she started calling their apartment home. He glanced at his partner. Maka was also fighting back exhaustion. The Meister had spent the better part of the previous night studying.

Soul sighed. _Damn cat keeping me up!_ He stared off into space, scowling at nothing in particular.

"_Attention,"_ Death Scythe's voice announced over the speaker. _"Will Meisters Death the Kid, Maka Albarn, and Black Star, and your respective Weapons please report to the Death Room?"_

_About time we saw some action,_ Black Star thought.

\

…

"Hi-ya, hello!" Death greeted the students. "Good to see all of you."

Black Star crossed his arms impatiently. Tsubaki chuckled in embarrassment. Patty and Liz stood on either side of Kid, who stared intently at his father for orders. Maka and Soul both yawned, though Maka tried in vain to hide it.

"I have a request for the seven of you," Death began. "Last night something in the city caused some trouble and destruction. I would like you to find what was responsible."

Tsubaki tensed. _Could it be connected to what I saw last night?_

Black Star shook with excitement. "Leave it all to me!" he cheered. "I'll find it and kick its ass!"

Kid sighed. _Eager as ever, I see…_

"Hold on a moment," Maka interjected. "Are you sure this is a task for one-star Meisters?"

"I have absolute faith in your abilities," Death answered lightly.

Maka sighed. _Can't he at least _act_ like he's taking this seriously?_

…

Something caught Kid's attention. He crouched to examine a print in the mud. It was large and appeared to have come from a cat. _But what kind of cat is this size?_ "Liz. Patty." He straightened and held out his hands. "Let's go on a little hunt."

"Yay!" Patty cheered as she transformed.

Liz was not so excited. "If you say so."

At the outskirts of Death City, Black Star and Tsubaki searched for clues. Rather, Tsubaki searched for clues while Black Star ranted about how great he was and how everyone should just leave everything to him. Tsubaki sighed. _He's not worried at all. Doesn't he realize how dangerous this can be?_ "Um, Black Star?"

"Yeah?"

"What happens when we find what was responsible for the damage?"

Black Star grinned and laughed. "Isn't it obvious, Tsubaki? I'm gonna kick its ass, obviously!"

Tsubaki chuckled. "Of course. Silly me."

Near the heart of the city, Soul and Maka patrolled the streets for signs of their target. They tried to gather information, but no one they talked to could provide them with anything useful beyond directing them to the building that had been damaged the night before. Maka examined the gouges in the concrete wall.

"Hey, Soul, have a look at these for a sec."

Soul joined his Meister. "They look like claw marks."

"Yeah, like a cat scratched the wall or something."

"_That's exactly right."_

The partners whipped around and came face-to-face with a young woman wearing a fluffy leopard-print cat hat. She smiled kindly.

"You're looking for the creature that caused those marks aren't you?"

Maka nodded. "Do you know anything about it?"

The woman giggled. "Well, I should, seeing as _I_ caused them."

Maka's eyes widened and she took a step back. Soul prepared for a fight. The woman merely smiled, closing her gold eyes.

"Perhaps I should introduce myself." She bowed. "My name is Honeko Kageneko, better known as Hellcat." She held out a hand. "You must be Maka Albarn and Soul Eater. It's a pleasure to finally get to meet you."

…

Death chuckled when he saw who the students returned with. "So it _was_ you, Hellcat. I was starting to worry."

Hellcat giggled and hugged Death tightly. "I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't have left without an escort, but I just got so bored. Did I cause a lot of trouble this time?"

"No, no, just a little damage."

"Sorry about that." Hellcat released her hold on Death and turned to the seven students. "I'm sorry I caused trouble for you all. I can explain things, if that would help make up for it."

Kid crossed his arms. _Another secret Father was keeping from me, of course. I'm not even surprised anymore._ "If you wouldn't mind, that would be very helpful."

**Hellcat: It's nice that I got to meet new people!**

**Black Star: I didn't get many lines! How is everyone supposed to know how great I am if I don't get any action!**

**Soul: Chill out, Black Star. This isn't the only chapter.**

**Hellcat: I hope we can all be friends. It's been so long since I had new people to talk to and play with.**

**Maka: Okay then…**

**Hellcat: How about we all start by introducing ourselves?**

**Kid: Next time on Soul Eater: Legend of the Dragon- Hellcat's Tale: The Little Lost Kitten in the DWMA?**

**Maka: Read it, or I'll take your soul.**

**Hellcat: I hope I get a new ball of yarn to play with!**


	2. Hellcat's Tale

**Soul Eater: Legend of the Dragon**

**Soul Eater belongs to Atsushi Okubo.**

**Hellcat's Tale: The Little Lost Kitten in the DWMA?**

_A sound soul dwells within a sound mind and a sound body._

Hellcat bowed apologetically. "I'm sorry I caused trouble for you all. I can explain things, if that would help make up for it."

Kid crossed his arms. _Another secret Father was keeping from me, of course. I'm not even surprised anymore._ "If you wouldn't mind, that would be very helpful."

Death thought about intervening. _Of course, there's nothing I can do anyway. I may as well let her tell them._

Hellcat sat down on the floor. "This might take a while, so have a seat, everyone." She waited until her audience was seated before continuing. "I've lived nearly my entire life in isolation. Just about all I know of the world has been here in the DWMA. Since my father and his Meister were killed thirteen years ago, I've been under the care of Lord Death and my late mother's Weapon." She closed her eyes and though back. "I don't suppose any of you have ever heard of Biological Weapons."

The students shook their heads. Hellcat sighed. _Not shocking._ "Biological Weapons, or Bio-Weapons, are said to be the most ancient Magical Weapons. Rather than becoming guns, swords, knives, or scythes, Bio-Weapons become beasts with fierce blades and powers. But they were incapable of acting alone. Without a Meister, they were just beasts that sat idly by." She chuckled. "Over time, Weapons evolved and were refined into the Weapons of today. Except for a few.

"My family was the last of the Bio-Weapons. Now, I am the last Bio-Weapon."

_The last of them?_ Tsubaki's eyes brimmed with tears. _How sad. She must get lonely._

"Hold on," Liz said. "Didn't you just say that Bio-Weapons can't act alone?"

Hellcat nodded. "That's what I said."

"Then, how can you be the one that damaged the building?"

"Mmh, that's not an easy question for me to answer. See, I seem to be the only one of my kind ever able to fight without a partner to command me. Apparently I'm capable of causing a lot of destruction and damage, but…"

"But what?" Liz pressed.

Hellcat rubbed the back of her head and blushed sheepishly. "Eh-heh. I don't ever remember transforming. It's all blank."

Kid almost collapsed from Hellcat's comment. He took a deep breath. "You really don't remember causing trouble in Death City?"

"Nope!"

"Not ever?"

"Nuh-uh! It's all one big blank!" She grinned, as though she were proud of her amnesia.

Kid sighed. _This isn't helping at all…_

Black Star guffawed. "Are you for real?"

Hellcat tilted her head. "Huh?"

"C'mon, you don't expect anyone to believe that you don't remember transforming."

Hellcat slumped her shoulders. "But I don't…"

"Cut the crap!" Black Star jumped to his feet. "If you're really a Weapon who can fight without a Meister, then prove it! Fight me!"

"Black Star!" Tsubaki gripped her partner's arm pleadingly. "None of us knows what she's capable of. She could kill you."

"Pshaw! She can't do anything to me! I can take her myself and not get so much as a scratch!"

"Tsubaki is right, Black Star," Death said. "Bio-Weapons were extremely powerful. Even as children, they could kill a witch as powerful as Medusa easily."

Death's words frightened Tsubaki. "Please, Black Star, don't do it."

Meanwhile, Hellcat entertained herself by batting at Death's shadow in the floor. Patty giggled and joined her. Liz and Kid sighed. Maka and Soul had fallen asleep.

…

Hellcat sat on her bed with a heavy sigh. _Yet another lonely night. Where did Baba go?_ She hugged her knees to her chest. There was a soft knock on the door. "Hello?"

"It's me," Death Scythe said cheerily. "I brought you something."

Hellcat threw the door open and hugged him. "Uncle Spirit! You came to see me!"

Death Scythe chuckled and tussled her hair. "You bet. Can't let my old buddy's kid get bored, can I? Here." He tossed a ball of yarn into the room. Hellcat immediately pounced on it, giggling. "Thought you'd want a new toy."

"Thank you Uncle Spirit!" Hellcat's eyes gleamed happily as she batted and chased the yarn ball around the room.

Death Scythe laughed. _Still full of energy. Just like her old man._ "Don't eat it, now, or it'll cut a hole in your belly," he teased.

Hellcat laughed and swatted the yarn to Death Scythe. She stared at him expectantly. "Does this mean I can go outside?"

Death Scythe stared down at the yarn and crouched to pick it up. "I don't know when you can go outside again. With the Kishin Asura on the loose again, it's getting more and more dangerous out there." He sat on the floor and tossed the yarn back to Hellcat. "I promised your father I'd help Lord Death keep you safe. I don't wanna let him down." 

She sat next to him and dropped the yarn in his lap. "Maybe I can help hunt down the Kishin. Bio-Weapons were born to hunt witches. I think that kind of power would be useful, at least fir protecting Uncle Death." She stared up at the ceiling. "Maybe, if I had some guidance, I could be of some use to Uncle Death and the DWMA. Maybe there's someone who can help direct my power. I just wanna help. Before the madness has a chance to consume me."

He sighed. "I guess I could talk to Lord Death and see what he thinks."

She smiled. "Okay. Thank you, Uncle Spirit." Her smile faded. "Do you think, if I helped, Daddy would be proud of me?"

"Honeko, I was there when you were born twenty-two years ago. Even though you lost your mother that day, your dad was so proud that you lived. Nothing could have taken that pride away. So, yeah, I bet he'd be proud if he could be here."

She smiled again. "Yeah. Me too."

…

Hellcat could feel the tension outside her door. Four of the eight Death Scythes had gathered at Death's command. Hellcat wished she could meet them and reassure Spirit that he wasn't going to be reassigned. She also wished she could meet the so-called "Demon Swordsman" she had been told about. She sighed and sat up, pushing the blankets away. She put her hat on and shoved her hands into the paw mitts. She stretched with a wide yawn and stood up.

"Poor Uncle Spirit's so paranoid," she lamented quietly. "He's worried he'll be transferred and have to leave Maka. But he's also worried about Uncle Franken. I'm getting worried about him too." _When he visited me last week, something seemed… off. He wasn't his usual self. It's almost like… he was falling apart._ She sat on the floor and covered her face. _I wonder if… the Kishin's madness wavelength is beginning to affect him and change him. And I can feel it churning things up inside me as well._

A knock on the door brought her back to reality. "Honeko? It's me."

"Uncle Franken?" She opened the door a crack. "Yes?"

Stein smiled. "Lord Death wants to see you. He said it's very important."

Her eyes lit up and she threw the door open to launch herself into Stein's arms. "Uncle Spirit pulled through! I'm so happy."

…

"Y-you really mean it, Uncle Death?" Hellcat's golden eyes glistened with tears and she smiled up happily.

Death nodded. "Of course. It's time for you to see the world with your own eyes."

"Yay! Thank you Uncle Death!" She threw herself at Death and hugged him tightly, tears of joy running down her cheeks. "Does that mean I get to meet new people too?"

"That's right." He patted her head with his oversized hand. "I have complete faith in you."

"So, who will I be put with?"

"I'll be assigning you to Maka Albarn's team. Does that sound acceptable?"

"You mean, I get to be with Uncle Spirit's daughter? Really?!" She buried her face in his robe and bawled happily.

**Spirit: Lord Death assigned Hellcat to Maka's team?! And I'm stuck here in the Academy?! That's completely backward!**

**Hellcat: Sorry to make you jealous, Uncle Spirit. But don't worry, I promise I'll take good care of your little girl.**

**Maka: Hey, I resent that!**

**Hellcat: Aw, it'll be fun! Uncle Spirit told me a lot about how sweet and strong you are! vI can't wait to make friends with everyone!**

**Maka: (sigh) Next time on soul Eater: Legend of the Dragon- Shadow on the Sidelines: Playing with New Friends? Read it, or I'll take your soul.**


	3. Shadow on the Sidelines

**Soul Eater: Legend of the Dragon**

**Shadow on the Sidelines: Playing with New Friends?**

_A sound soul dwells within a sound mind and a sound body._

Hellcat looked down from the branch she was perching on and grinned, baring her fangs. She waited for her opportunity and pounced. Crona screamed. Hellcat rolled onto her side, laughing. Maka growled and threw her book at Hellcat. The Bio-Weapon recoiled with a growl and cowered in the shadows, rubbing the sore spot on her head.

"Sorry about that, Crona." Maka helped the shaken Meister to his feet. Maka glared at Hellcat. "What was that about?"

Hellcat winced and withdrew more. "Just like Uncle Spirit said… You really _are_ like your mother…" She gulped and slunk out of the shadows to Crona's side. "I'm sorry Crona." She looked up at him shamefully.

"I-it's okay," Crona stammered.

"Let's keep moving," Soul muttered. "The village is up ahead."

…

Hellcat gaped fearfully up at the giant golem that loomed over the team. _It's so big. I don't think we can handle this. Oh no, what're we gonna do?_ She shakily withdrew to the shadows and scrambled up a tree. _I have to transform. I have to. I promised Uncle Spirit I'd look out for Maka._ Her eyes widened in horror as the man at the golem's feet changed into a chainsaw. The golem roared. Hellcat clung to the branch.

The golem attacked Maka and Crona, flinging them aside with ease. The saw laughed evilly. Maka and Ragnarok started yelling at each other. The golem raised the saw to bring it down on Maka's head. Hellcat closed her eyes. But she knew Maka was safe. Ragnarok held back the saw and laughed.

Hellcat smiled. _I knew there was a good heart in that sword!_

…

Hellcat balked. The spiders seemed to be coming from everywhere and swarmed the golem. Something emerged from the earthen construct. Hellcat hissed. _A witch!_ She dropped from the branch and transformed. Crona stared in disbelief as Hellcat became a giant cat-like creature. Black spots decorated her tan fur. Blades erupted from her heels, elbows, tail tip, and shoulders, and a row of blades sprouted town her spine. She snarled through her fangs and slashed the air with her long hooked claws. She glared dangerously at the witch emerging from the golem's belly and licked her lips.

"Hear me, Witch!" Hellcat roared. "I am that which you fear most! I am your worst nightmare! I am a Biological Weapon. I am Honeko Kageneko, and I'm here to consume your soul!" She lunged and readied to sink her fangs into the witch. The black-robed woman swatted Hellcat aside, throwing her into a tree. Hellcat hissed and feebly tried to scramble to her paws. She collapsed, gasping painfully as blood dripped from her nose and lips.

The witch ignored Hellcat and turned to the others. "It's nice to meet you, children." She looked at them with venom in her gaze. "Maka. Soul. Last night you had a little argument, didn't you? Over who it was that burned the curry."

Maka scowled. "How could you possibly know that?"

The witch closed her eyes with the faintest hint of a smirk. "It was Soul. He forgot to turn the burner off and scorched your dinner."

Soul broke into a cold sweat. Maka growled at him. He looked away shamefully.

Hellcat's eyes widened. _Spiders! Yes, what the saw-man said was true! The witch Arachne uses spiders to see things around the world. There must have been one of her spiders in their apartment last night!_ She growled weakly as Arachne continued speaking.

"The two of you aren't my only entertainment though. I've been watching everything that's gone on throughout the world… for eight centuries… through the eyes of my dear spiders." She turned her gaze to Crona. "You too, Crona. The child of Medusa, my little sister."

Crona recoiled in fear.

Arachne giggled. "How delightful. Medusa didn't love you one little bit, did she?" She paused and smiled. "Well, it's not too late. I can give you my love."

Crona gritted his teeth and glared at Arachne, still trembling fearfully. He clutched Ragnarok's hilt in a white-knuckle grip. He growled.

Arachne laughed. "Oh, how delightful!"

Crona yelled and charged. "Go after her, Crona," Ragnarok cheered. "Kill the witch! You're on fire now!"

Ragnarok's blade met with Arachne's fan and bounced harmlessly off. Hellcat closed her eyes and looked away. _This isn't good. I can't move, can barely breathe. Maka's paralyzed, and Soul can't fight without his partner. I'm sorry, Daddy… I couldn't do it…_

"Nice try! Saint Cross Knife!"

Hellcat's eyes snapped open. The man who called himself Giriko jumped back. A young man in a black robe had joined the battle. Hellcat recognized him. _That's Justin Law, the Executioner! He's one of the Death Scythes! We're saved!_

…

Maka sighed and stared at the ceiling. Her friends had gone home for the night, and she was stuck paralyzed in the DWMA dispensary. She sighed again.

"You sound bored."

"Hm? Oh. Hellcat."

"Mind if I join you?" Hellcat sat next to Maka's bed. "I feel really bad about how everything went today." She stared at her hands folded in her lap. "I don't even remember any of the fight. I just know I couldn't do anything to help." Tears brimmed in her eyes. "If I had been able to do something, then you wouldn't be stuck like this. I'm sorry, Maka."

"It's not your fault, Hellcat." Maka offered a small smile. "You tried, and you did your best. That's the most anyone could ask for. It was your first real fight, wasn't it? They don't always go over well. In fact, I almost got killed on my first assignment with Soul."

Hellcat's eyes widened. "Really?"

"Yeah. It was pretty scary. If Soul hadn't kept telling me to run away, we both would've died."

"It must be so nice to have a partner to look after you and watch your back. The way you two fight together reminds me a lot of my father and his partner. I would watch them train a lot when I was growing up." Hellcat smiled sadly. "Daddy always took such great care of me. He never forgot to get me a gift for my birthday. And whenever he'd go anywhere, he would always bring me back a little souvenir." The smile fell from her face, along with some tears. "He died a week before my tenth birthday."

Maka's smile faded. "He and my dad were good friends, weren't they? What happened?"

Hellcat's shoulders trembled. "Daddy and his partner were out on a witch hunt when…" She wiped her eyes. "The witch was too powerful for them to handle. Lord Death and Spirit told me… the witch had killed them both…"

"That's horrible."

Hellcat looked up. "I knew then that I had to dedicate my life to hunting down that witch and devouring her soul. But I still have to get stronger. I don't stand a chance if I can't hold my own in a fight."

Maka chuckled. "I can relate to that. I also want to get stronger. I don't wanna rely on Soul to save me every time I get in trouble. I have to get stronger so I can protect him the way he protects me."

"Hey, why don't we train together? I mean, once you can move again."

"Sounds like a plan to me."

**Crona: Um… Uh… H-Hellcat?**

**Hellcat: Oh, Crona! Hi!**

**Crona: Uh, h-hi…**

**Hellcat: Aww, you're so shy! How cute!**

**Crona: C-can't… breathe…**

**Maka: Let him go, Hellcat. You're choking him!**

**Hellcat: Oh. Sorry! Please don't hit me…**

**Maka: I can't move, remember? Anyway, just what kind of training did you have in mind?**

**Hellcat: Actually… I didn't even think about it! Eh-heh-heh!**

**Maka: (sigh)**

**Hellcat: Next time on Soul Eater: Legend of the Dragon- Cry of the Cat: Sonic Echo?**

**Maka: Read it, or I'll take your soul.**


	4. Cry of the Cat

**Soul Eater: Legend of the Dragon**

**Soul Eater belongs to Atsushi Okubo. All I have is Honeko Kageneko AKA Hellcat.**

**Cry of the Cat: Sonic Echo?**

_A sound soul dwells within a sound mind and a sound body._

_It was dark. That was all Hellcat knew. Darkness. And cold. She clutched blindly at the cold dark air in front of her. _I have to find a light somewhere. _ She stumbled and skidded across the cold ground. _Ow…_ She pushed herself to her feet and staggered ahead. Something caught her attention. _A hiss?_ She turned around. Something sunk its fangs into her shoulder. She screamed._

Hellcat sat up with a loud gasp. She fumbled for the switch of her bedside lamp and turned on the light. She looked around frantically. _Just a nightmare…_ She wiped the sweat from her face. _It happened again…_ She clutched her shoulder. _Just like what Death and Spirit told me… How they found Daddy and Jethro… Killed by snake bites…_ She shuddered and stood up. _I have to talk to Death about these nightmares…_ She stumbled to the door and stepped outside. She slunk through the dark hallway and found her way to the door of the Death Room. She knocked quietly. "Uncle Death?"

"Is that you, Honeko? Come in, come in."

Hellcat tiredly crept into the Death Room and collapsed into Death's arms. "I keep having the same nightmare. I'm in a cold, dark place. I can't see anything. There's no light. I trip over something, then I get bitten by something. I think it's a giant snake." She sniffled. "That's how it happened fourteen years ago, right? How Daddy and Jethro died?"

Death gently patted her back. "It's about that time. Your birthday is next week, isn't it? I wonder if your nightmare is related to what happened." He sighed. "Your father was a good friend and a powerful weapon. And he loved you very much. He wanted to make sure you were safe. That was all that mattered to him."

"Could he be trying to send a message?"

"I don't know, but it is possible."

"This can only end badly."

…

Maka sat on the bench with a sigh. _This is where she said we'd meet. Somehow I feel this isn't gonna last long._

"Hey, you're here!"

Maka looked up. "Oh, hey."

Hellcat smiled. "Ya ready?"

Maka got to her feet with a nod and determined smile. "Yeah. Let's get started."

"Okay. Follow me. I know a great spot just outside the city where we can train in private." Hellcat led Maka through the quiet Death City streets to a field at the outskirts. "Here we are!"

Maka looked around the field. "It sure is isolated."

Hellcat giggled. "It makes sense that I'd know where it is. After all, my whole life has been isolation! Haha!"

Maka sweat-dropped. "You shouldn't sound so proud…"

"So, shall we get started?"

…

Maka's shaking legs finally gave out. _Damn! It hasn't even been an hour yet!_ She grunted and struggled to her feet.

"Here, let me help you up." Hellcat held out a hand with a smile.

"Thanks." Maka staggered before regaining her balance. "I don't know if I'm really ready for this yet. I can't even last an hour before my body gives out."

"Hey, you just got over paralysis. Don't expect to be able to tolerate so much movement right away. But you did really well lasting this long." Hellcat giggled. "You really are just like Uncle Spirit said."

"I've been meaning to ask about that. Why do you call my dad 'Uncle Spirit'?"

Hellcat looked at the sky with a distant smile. "He and my dad were longtime friends. They were almost like brothers. Whenever my dad was away, Spirit would help take care of me. He told me stories from when he and Daddy were students at the DWMA. My dad was four years older, but they enrolled at the same time. Spirit stuck up for my dad. Everyone called him a delinquent because of how old he was at enrollment, but Spirit knew better. That got both of them into a lot of trouble. But that's what made it worthwhile. At least, that's what Daddy always told me." She sat on the soft grass. "I remember when you were born, Maka. I was seven at the time. Uncle Spirit called to brag. He said over and over how proud he was of your mother, and how beautiful and strong you were. Even as you grew up, he kept saying how strong you are, and how you look more and more like your mom.

"I grew up with stories about you from Uncle Spirit. I started to feel like I was getting to know who you are." She chuckled. "And now that I actually know you, I can say for certain that Uncle Spirit wasn't lying about how beautiful and strong you are."

Maka blushed faintly. "He really said that?"

"Why wouldn't he? After all, you're the one person his life revolves around."

_Somehow I doubt that…_ Maka sat down. "He never told me about you."

"That's because no one was supposed to know about Bio-Weapons. It was to protect me from witches and Kishin. I'm the last of my kind, the last of a dying race." Hellcat jumped to her feet. "Hey, I wanna show you something. It's the only thing I remember from when I transform. I call it the Sonic Echo."

Maka stood up. "Okay. Let's see it."

"Oh, but I have to transform first. That's the tricky part. I need some sort of trigger, otherwise I'm stuck like this."

"A trigger?"

"Yeah, something that will get me to transform. Something like a snake or a rat should work. Or a Kishin egg."

"Right…" _This isn't gonna happen, is it?_ "Hey, why don't you show me some other time? I'm sure there will be plenty of opportunities soon."

"Yeah, you're right. We should get back. Isn't your party tonight?"

Maka nodded. "So Kid told you?"

Hellcat beamed. "He sure did! I can't wait!"

_I can…_

…

_Maybe I should've just stayed in my room…_ Hellcat sat silently in the shadows as the party went on around her. _This was a bad idea. I should've stayed in my room and played with my yarn._

"Hey, why're you hiding?"

"Huh? Oh, hey Soul."

"Everyone's havin' fun, but you're just sitting here." Soul crouched next to Hellcat. "What's gotcha so gloomy?"

She hugged her knees to her chest. "I don't belong here. I'm so nervous and socially awkward. I have so much trouble starting conversations myself, so I don't really know how to meet people. It's frustrating, but I've only known isolation. I don't have many friends outside the DWMA, just kids of my parents' friends." She covered her face. "I don't know if I should stay here or just go home. I don't think I can handle this many people in such a small space."

Soul put a hand on her shoulder. "Y'know, you're startin' to sound like Crona right now. To be honest, it's gettin' a bit annoying."

"Sorry."

He sighed. "It's no big deal. Adjust at your own pace. Don't worry about trying to talk to new people. You'll get used to it. Trust me."

She looked up and smiled a little. "I do. Thanks."

…

Hellcat's birthday came and passed uneventfully. She sat on the floor with a sigh and hugged the old black dog plush tightly. _Daddy… Please help me. I can't do this alone. Not without you. We're headed for Alaska tomorrow. You've been there before, right Daddy? What's it like? Is it always winter there? Or is it green in spring and summer? Did you see the Tempest? That's where we're going. We're supposed to get the Magic Tool Brew from Lost Island. I've been training a lot for this. I don't wanna fail again. Last time, I let Maka get hurt._

"Honeko?" Spirit opened the door a crack. "Hey, ya ready to go?"

"Yeah, everything's packed up. I'm all set."

"Okay. Get some rest. You've got a long day ahead of you."

"Thanks Uncle Spirit."

…

Snow fell softly on the deck of the boat. Hellcat didn't notice it as she popped another frozen gummy bear into her mouth and chewed. _I love the snow. It muffles sounds and blankets everything. And it melts without leaving a trace._ She perked up when Marie started talking.

"As you know, our mission here is to acquire the Magic Tool Brew. You were briefed on the battle plan a few days ago. Does everyone remember?"

"We do," Maka answered. Black Star looked around, slightly bewildered as Marie continued.

"While Sid's squad moves to head off Arachnophobia, we'll make for the center of the island's magnetic field, where Brew is lying dormant."

"However," Stein added, "only Marie and I will be entering the field itself. The rest of you will not set foot inside the field. You will stay outside awaiting our return." He turned to face his students with a faithful smile. "This may be the biggest battle you've ever seen. Remember, you were chosen because you're the elite among all one-star Meisters. Fight well, don't prove our choice wrong."

Killik pounded his fists together with a confidant smirk. "Let's go and burn these guys up."

Ox pushed up his glasses in silence. Kim nodded. Hellcat crunched on another gummy bear. She watched as Lost Island drew closer.

_I love the snow._

**Black Star: Hey, I finally got some attention! Yahoo!**

**Tsubaki: Black Star, please calm down. This is getting serious. We could die in the next chapter!**

**Black Star: No way! Not me! I'm too big to go down now! Ha ha!**

**Tsubaki: (sigh) Next time on Soul Eater: Legend of the Dragon- A Clash in the Snow: Triggered to Erupt? Ah, Black Star! Be careful!**


	5. A Clash in the Snow

**Soul Eater: Legend of the Dragon**

**Atsushi Okubo has all rights to Soul Eater.**

**A Clash in the Snow: Triggered to Erupt?**

_A sound soul dwells within a sound mind and a sound body._

The wind howled and whipped around the group. Before them, twisting and writhing, was the Tempest. Brew rested within the churning field. Maka stared up at it. "The magnetic field."

"It's a big one, all right," Black Star added.

"Marie and I are the only ones continuing on from here," Stein said firmly. "Remember the instructions I gave you earlier: Stay put until we get back. Listen, Kim. We should be back here in twenty minutes. If not, use Jacquelin to send a signal to the rest of the Academy troops. Then follow the tracks left by Sid's group, meet up with the other troops, and get off this island."

Kim nodded. "Mmh."

"But Professor, what will happen to you and Marie if you're left behind?" Maka asked. "Arachnophobia will be in there too. Shouldn't we go in with you? You guys might need our help."

"Four people means a bigger battle," Ox said, "and the bigger the battle, the longer it's going to last. Too long, and both sides will be lost inside of the field. I would've thought the situation would be fairly obvious. Certainly to a student at the top of her class, anyway."

Hellcat giggled behind a mitted hand. _Though, I have to admit, I was thinking the same thing, Maka. But Ox is right. We can't afford to let the battle drag on for too long._

Stein smiled. "No need to be worried. With Marie and me working together it won't matter how many enemies we encounter; we'll be out in five minutes or less. With that said, we're off."

Marie gave the thumbs-up. "Wish us luck, everybody." She turned and followed Stein into the Tempest. The two soon disappeared.

Hellcat shifted her weight from foot to foot and bit the head off a gummy bear. _If I know Uncle Franken like I think I do, he should be just fine. He can use almost any weapon._ She stared distantly into the Tempest. Several minutes passed before something changed. _I don't feel them! Oh no! Uncle Franken!_

…

"No, Kid! It isn't safe to go alone!" Maka halted Kid.

"Come on," he sighed.

"In that case," Black Star announced, "we'll go too."

"Yeah," Killik agreed.

"What about the professor's orders?" Ox objected. "He was very explicit."

"I can't come," Kim said. "There won't be anyone here to send a signal."

_Make up your minds, then!_ Hellcat thought anxiously. _The longer we do nothing, the closer Uncle Franken and Miss Marie come to dying in there!_ She gnashed her teeth and clenched her fists. She closed her eyes and distanced herself from everything around her in an attempt to locate the missing teachers within the Tempest. _Dammit! Still no trace of them!_ A shuriken blew past her and bounced harmlessly off Harvar's golden spear head.

"At any rate," Ox pointed out, "it doesn't look like we're alone anymore."

Sure enough, dozens of Arachnophobia minions converged around the group. Hellcat snarled quietly. _Damn!_

"No worries. We can take care of them." Ox pointed Harvar at the masked men.

"You guys get inside the field," Kim ordered. "Leave them to us."

Hellcat grinned. _Excellent. Don't worry, Uncle Franken. Help is on the way!_ She followed Maka, Kid, and Black Star into the whipping gale of the Tempest. Wind lashed around her and screamed in her ears. She trudged through indifferently until the four of them passed through the wall of wind.

…

"I still can't sense the professor's soul. Or Miss Marie's. Maybe they went inside the pyramid."

_A reasonable assumption, Maka,_ Hellcat thought. _At any rate, we should get moving._ She grinned and started walking. _Where are we, Mexico? This looks like the pyramid of Kukulkan…_ She pulled her hands from her mitts and clapped three times. She listened intently to the echo. _No, it's not. Of course it isn't. This is Alaska. Not Mexico._

Something caught Black Star's attention. "Hey, look up there in the sky."

Everyone looked up. Flying toward the top of the pyramid was Death. _That mask…_ Hellcat blinked. _It looks like that old one in the Death Room. The one Uncle Death wore centuries ago. This place must have held on to the memories of the distant past, and it replays them eternally. We must be looking at a moment in history, from before the island went to Hell in a hand basket. Gotta admit, though, not exactly what I expected to see at a time like this._ She looked back to make sure the others were following her. "This place reminds me a lot of Xcaret **(pronounced ISH-kar-et)** in Mexico. There's a pyramid a lot like this one dedicated to the Mayan god Kukulkan. Huh?" She halted when she saw several witches leaving the pyramid. She listened to Kid explain her earlier thought to the others.

Maka froze. "Yeah, no doubt about it, that's Arachne."

Hellcat gritted her teeth. _That spider! I'll kill her next chance I get!_ "I'm gonna eat that spider-woman's head!"

"Take it easy," Kid said. "It's not her. It's just a memory."

Hellcat relaxed. "Yeah, I know. That almost triggered me to transform. But that wouldn't have done any good. There's no one here to fight anyway. We should keep moving, right?" She stared up at the pyramid. _Daddy, once I eat that damn spider witch's soul, I'll achieve it. I'll earn my wings. I'll become a Dragon!_ She smiled. "Let's keep going."

…

"I told you to stay out," Stein groaned. "You disobeyed me."

"It's been twenty minutes since you came in here," Maka said plainly. "You need to get out."

"What about Brew?" Black Star asked. Marie shook her head in silence.

"We haven't been in long," Kid pointed out. "We'll still be safe for ten minutes. We can look for the Tool."

"Let's go." Black Star let the team toward the pyramid.

"Hurry and get out," Maka ordered.

"Marie, take care of Uncle Franken," Hellcat whispered as she dashed past. "Get yourselves out to safety! We'll handle things from here on out!"

"We already disobeyed orders," Black Star chuckled. "We might as well go all the way. Where is this thing, anyway?"

"Disobeying orders," Maka grumbled. "What am I turning into?"

"There's a gate up ahead," Kid noticed. "Huh? Someone's there. Is he part of the past?"

A short old man with a very long nose stepped around a pillar and looked at the team. They halted. "It seems he noticed us," Black Star said. "He looks familiar. I think I've seen him before."

Maka noticed the old man was holding a box. "Could that box he's got be what we're looking for?"

"I expected to see Academy forces, but I didn't think they'd send four Meisters fresh from their play pens," the old man taunted.

"All you have to do is hand over the box you're carrying, old man," Kid demanded. "Do that, and you can be on your way."

"'Old man,' huh? Peh. Don't underestimate me, little brat."

…

Hellcat snarled and transformed. She stared down the grotesquely transformed old man. Behind her, Maka, Kid, and Black Star were resonating their souls together. Hellcat roared and dashed behind the old man. "You're mine, old-timer! Cat's Cry! Sonic Echo! HRRAHH!" She roared fiercely, sending a sonicboom-shockwave right into her opponent's face. "Had enough? HRRAHH!" She roared again, forcing the old man back several feet. "I won't allow you to take another step toward them!"

"Get lost, pest!" He swatted at her as she dashed behind him, barely missing her tail. "You'll never beat me! Brew belongs to Lady Arachne! Give it up!"

"Never!" She hissed. "Let me show you the power of a true Biological Weapon! Hellfire Ignition!" The blades on her back vibrated and burst into flames. She leapt into the air and rolled rapidly, slicing at the man with her burning blades. All the while, she was humming a tune to herself. _Sing us a song, you're the piano man. Sing us a song tonight. Well, we're all in the mood for a melody. And you've got us feelin' all right._ **(AN: "Piano Man" by Billy Joel)**

"Annoying wretch! Die!" The man grabbed her and slammed her into the ground.

"GRAH!" She spat up blood and thrashed madly under his hand. _Dammit! I can't bite him! Can barely even breathe… Soul… Hurry…_ She looked desperately at her companions. She could see their soul wavelengths resonating in perfect harmony. _Good… Just be careful…_

**Black Star: Alright! That's more like it! Yahoo!**

**Kid: You do realize the next chapter is just going to skip most of the fight, don't you?**

**Black Star: What?! No way!**

**Hellcat: Well, it's my story, and I kinda just passed out there, so… Yeah, sorry Black Star. But don't worry! I promise you'll be in the next chapter!**

**Black Star: Awesome!**

**Hellcat: Next time on Soul Eater: Legend of the Dragon- Howl to the Night Sky: How Similar are Our Souls? I hope Uncle Franken is all right.**


	6. Howl to the Night Sky

**Soul Eater: Legend of the Dragon**

**Howl to the Night Sky: How Similar are Our Souls?**

_A sound soul dwells within a sound mind and a sound body._

Black Star yawned and rubbed his eyes tiredly, sitting up. _Still a little sore. Nothing I can't handle._ He stood up and stretched.

"You're finally awake," Tsubaki said happily. "I'm glad you're okay."

"Of course I'm okay. It's me we're talkin' about, remember?"

"Oh, silly me, of course." She giggled.

"You okay, Tsubaki?"

Her faint smile faltered. "We couldn't do it. We couldn't get Brew…"

He sat on the edge of the bed and stared at the floor. "Yeah. I know. We failed…"

…

Hellcat rubbed her temples. _What happened on Lost Island? All I remember is walking into Brew's magnetic field, and then… Nothing._ She looked out the window. _Daddy… I'm sorry… I failed again…_ She sighed. "Dammit, why?! Why can't I do anything?! I keep failing! No matter what I do, how hard I try, I keep falling short! Why?! _WHY?!_" She pounded her fist on the floor and snarled. _I'll never become a Dragon… Not before I meet the same fate as my predecessors…_ Tears streamed down her cheeks. "I'm going to die at the hands of those I most care for…" She fumbled for her mirror. "Uncle Death?"

"Hey-ya, hello! How's it going, Honeko?"

"Uncle Death, I felt it on Lost Island. I felt the Kishin's madness, even in the magnetic field. That means that Uncle Franken could, too." She bit her lip. "Is… Is he going to be okay?"

Death rubbed his chin. "To be honest, I'm not certain. His soul has been affected to a terrifying degree already."

"So, does that mean he's… too far gone?"

"Nothing is decided yet. He's still fighting the influence of the madness wavelength."

"But he's struggling! Uncle Death, I wanna help him! I _have_ to help him!"

"Calm down, Honeko. Getting frustrated will do no good. Take a deep breath and think. How can you help Professor Stein? What can you do that will most benefit him in his current condition? Take your time, and once you have your answer, call me back."

She took a deep, calming breath. "Okay. Thanks, Uncle Death."

…

Liz blew lightly on her nails to dry the fresh layer of polish. _At least something's going right. Some comfort, though. It doesn't change the fact that we let Lord Death down._ She scowled bitterly. _Nothing can._

Behind her, Patty hummed away as she doodled randomly. Papers surrounded her on the floor like an audience of white rectangles. Her happy outward appearance was just a disguise for her true feelings. _Liz and Kid are really upset,_ she thought sadly. _Actually, I think everyone's upset. I'm not very happy either. We didn't do so good. We couldn't get the Magic Tool._ She flipped away the paper she was done with and started doodling on a new sheet. _I hope things get easier. I don't think I can handle any more failures like this._

In the darkness of his room, Kid stared at the linear painting hanging on his wall. _What happened? Why couldn't we get Brew? How could we have failed? Our souls were resonating perfectly, so how could it have gone so wrong?_ He lay back on his bed with a heavy sigh and stared distantly at the ceiling. _It wasn't supposed to happen that way. We were doing just fine, holding our own, working together. We had it under control. We were so close. Dammit!_ He grimaced and rolled onto his side. _There was nothing we could've done. We had no way of predicting how he'd escape. How he'd escape with Brew._

…

Blair yawned and stretched, curling her tail. She sat up and looked out the window. In the street below, Soul and Maka were returning to the apartment after class. Blair drooped her ears. _They still aren't smiling. That last mission really got to them._ "What can I do? How can I cheer them up?" She sighed. "Maka hasn't even yelled at me since they came back. It's not like her."

_I wish Ox would shut up,_ Soul thought darkly as he accompanied Maka up the stairs. _He keeps runnin' his mouth about the fighting. But he doesn't know what really happened in the Tempest. He has no idea._ He fumbled in his pocket for the key and unlocked the door, following his Meister inside. "Whose turn is it to cook tonight?"

"Mine," Maka answered distantly. She silently browsed the fridge and cupboards for ingredients for dinner.

He watched his partner. _She hasn't smiled once. None of us have._ He sighed and went to his room, closing the door behind him. He collapsed onto his bed and stared at the ceiling. _Damn, this week hasn't been cool at all. I feel like such a loser. I'm still a long way from becoming a Death Scythe._ He closed his eyes. _I should've kept playing. But if I had, that would've spread the black blood to everyone else. I can't let that happen. So I stopped. I couldn't keep resonating like that. But if I kept playing, we could've beat him. I let them down. We failed because of me._ He growled and rubbed his temples. _But I couldn't let the black blood spread. I already passed it to Maka, and I still feel horrible. I don't want that to happen to the others. I _can't_ let it happen to them!_ He sighed. "This is so not cool."

…

Crona lifted his head at the soft knock on his door. "Wh-who is it?"

"It's me. Hellcat. I'd like to speak with you. May I come in?"

"Uh, s-sure."

Hellcat closed the door behind her. "Why're you huddling there in the corner?"

"I feel safe here." He looked anxiously up at her. "What did you want to talk about?"

She sat next to him and leaned back against the cold stone wall. "Life, the future, anything really. I just wanna talk. And I haven't seen you since the incident with the golem."

"Oh. When you pounced on me."

She chuckled sheepishly. "Yeah. Sorry about that." She stared up at the ceiling. "Crona, I know you're Medusa's child. I can smell the snakes and venom on you. But I know you're nothing like her. I can see that in how you protected Maka."

Crona hid his face in his pillow. "I owe Maka a lot. She… She saved me. She's the first person… who wanted to deal with me… and be my friend." He looked up a little. "She's really nice."

"Yes, that she is. She's a lot like her father in that respect, though she'll probably be the last person to admit it." She smiled. "But she's more like him than she thinks." She looked at Crona. "You've been isolated from others your whole life, haven't you?"

"The only other people I ever had around me when I was younger were Ragnarok and Lady Medusa. I never had any real friends."

"Hmm. We're a lot alike, you and I. Finally, someone I can relate to." She looked out the tiny window at the grinning moon outside. "I spent almost my entire life living in isolation. When my father was killed, I was relocated here to the DWMA so Lord Death could keep an eye on me. Because of my power, I was never allowed to leave my room without an escort. But I did always have someone to take care of me and entertain me.

"My mother died when I was born, so her Weapon, Baba, helped Daddy take care of me. She's been there for me from day one. She's been like a mother to me. She always brings me the best gifts for my birthday." The smile fell from her face and she looked sadly at the moon. "But, a few months ago, just after the Kishin awoke… she disappeared."

He glanced at her. "What happened?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. But I knew I had to find her. So I snuck out to find clues. I don't really remember what happened next. It's all one big blank. The next thing I knew, I heard Maka and Soul asking for information about a damaged building. I knew it was my doing." She chuckled dryly. "Now that I'm free to wander, I need help. I need help finding Baba, the closest person I have to family." She looked back at him. "Will you help me, Crona? Please?"

He stared silently at her for a few seconds, then smiled with a nod. "Yeah."

She smiled back at him. "Thanks. Hey, can I hug you?"

"Uh… I guess?"

She laughed and threw her arms around him.

**Crona: Does this mean you won't pounce on me any more? I don't know how to deal with that kind of thing…**

**Hellcat: If it makes you uncomfortable, I'll stop.**

**Crona: Thank you.**

**Hellcat: Next time on Soul Eater: Legend of the Dragon- Heads and Tails: Chocolate Coins as Currency Among Friends? Don't miss it!**

**Crona: A… chocolate coin?**


	7. Heads and Tails

**Soul Eater: Legend of the Dragon**

**Atsushi Okubo is the creator of Soul Eater.**

**Heads and Tails: Chocolate Coins as Currency Among Friends?**

_A sound soul dwells within a sound mind and a sound body._

For a brief moment, Crona wondered if Hellcat was going to strangle him. But she released him after only a couple seconds. She smiled sweetly at him. "Thanks for talking to me, Crona."

He smiled back shyly. "Yeah. N-no problem."

"You sound distracted. Is something on your mind? You can tell me anything."

He gulped. "How is Professor Stein?"

She sat back and thought for a moment. "He seems… off. I think being exposed to the magnetic field on Lost Island for so long kinda got to him. Miss Marie told me he's been spending a lot of time alone in his lab. Why do you ask?"

_Wh-what do I tell her?_ "Uh… Um… W-well, I, uh…"

"Crona, you don't… _know _anything about it, do you?"

"A-about what?"

She stared at him intensely, though not harshly. "His condition. You've had almost no interaction with him, yet you're asking about him." Her face took on a pleading expression. "Crona, _please tell me_ you have nothing to do with it!"

"I-I…" The look on her face told him she had figured it out. He buried his face in his pillow, trembling. "I'm so sorry, Hellcat!" he bawled. "I couldn't refuse! I… I had to! If I said no, she'd take me away again! Please don't hate me…"

She slammed her palms on the floor with a loud SMACK. Her shoulders shook. "I knew it… I knew she was still alive… You can never trust a snake…" She wiped her eyes. "I thought I smelled venom behind it. Now I know." She stood up abruptly. "She can still manipulate you. Dammit. I let that gorgon get the better of me again!" She crouched in front of him. "I can't let myself keep getting fooled like this time and time again."

He braced himself for a strike. He gasped when she pulled him into a tight hug. "H-Hellcat?"

"She spreads her influence until it engulfs everything like a snake swallowing a paralyzed victim. She sinks her fangs right into you and doesn't let go until you're hers." She buried her face in his hair. "You're nothing but a puppet to her, Crona. Medusa in a lying, scheming monster. She does what she wants with no fear. So she continues using you as she pleases. But eventually you'll outlive your usefulness, and she'll cast you aside like a snake shedding its old skin. What further use will you be to a reptile that's outgrown its old hide?

"You'll be nothing to her eventually. She knows that. So she's milking you for all you're worth right now, before you split and fall away." She put her hands on his shoulders and looked him straight in the eye. "Listen to me, Crona. Medusa may have given you life, but that woman is _not_ your mother."

He sniffled pathetically. "Y-you're not mad?"

"Not at you, no. But Medusa…" She looked out the window and snarled at the grinning moon. "I've yet another reason to hunt her down and tear off her head. That vile serpent has bitten me for the last time." She took a soothing breath and calmed herself. "Hey, I have something I wanted to give you."

"What is it?"

She dug into her pocket and pressed something round into his hand. "Insurance."

He opened his hand. In his palm was a small object. Moonlight shimmered on the gold foil. "A… chocolate coin?"

She giggled. "I have a soft spot for milk chocolate. You gave me a lot of valuable information. In exchange, I'll keep it a secret from Lord Death and the others. You can keep the coin or give it away. That's up to you. But you'll still have my friendship and faith."

Ragnarok burst from Crona's back. "Hey, what about me?!"

She glared at the Demon Sword. "What _about_ you?"

"Where's _my_ chocolate coin?!" Ragnarok growled.

She sighed. "Fine, I guess you can have one too, Ragnarok." She flipped a chocolate coin to the imp and stood up. "I should be getting back to my room now. You guys behave yourselves, okay? I'll see you later." She left quietly, closing and locking the door behind her.

Crona listened to her footsteps fade. He stared at the foil-wrapped sweet in his hand. _She's not going to tell Death what I did to Professor Stein? She's really going to keep it a secret?_ He clutched the coin and wiped the tears from his face. _She didn't hit me when I told her. I know I can trust her._

…

"I'm gonna kill whoever did this to the professor," Black Star growled through a mouthful of food. "Of course, I'll have to eat first to build up my strength!"

"Hey, why don't we go visit the professor?" Maka suggested. She looked at Crona. "I'm sure he'd love to see you. Whaddaya say, Crona? Do you wanna come along?"

Crona trembled. "I… I…" He jumped to his feet. "I have to use the restroom."

"You can do that by yourself!" Ragnarok growled. "I'm staying here!" He pounded on Crona's head as he picked up his bag and boots and walked down the path. "Hey! There's still food to eat! Where are you going?! I wanna stay with the food!"

Hellcat sighed to herself. _This can only end badly._

"That's weird even for him," Black Star admonished.

"Hmm." Maka stood up. "Come to think of it, I also have to use the restroom. Be right back." She slipped on her boots and followed after Crona.

Hellcat bit into a rice ball. _Nice try, but I know you're going after him. I know that look._

…

Hellcat sniffed the air. _Crona, where did you go? Once Uncle Death finds out you're missing…_ She bared her fangs and hissed quietly. _This can only end badly._ She saw Soul and Maka ride by on his motorcycle and loped after them. _Soul has some idea of where he went. I can smell it._ Her claws provided traction as she followed the motorcycle and her friends. _The desert. Of course._

"Crona!" Maka called. "Crona!"

"You're sure this is the right spot?" Soul asked.

"I'm positive. I can feel his soul nearby. Crona!" She inhaled sharply. "Stop here, Soul." She jumped to the ground and ran to the edge of a wide hole in the sand. "Crona!"

Hellcat slid to a halt next to Soul. "You have a really amazing partner, Soul," she said.

Soul crossed his arms. "If you can really call it 'amazing'. 'Weird' is probably a better word for it. 'Weird' or 'crazy'."

"Everyone's a critic." Hellcat smiled. The fondness in Soul's eyes as he watched his Meister was not lost on her.

"Hey, Soul!" Maka called. "Give me a hand!"

"Always barkin' orders." Soul shrugged and rushed to Maka's side.

…

"Students who break the rules are expelled," Death said plainly, holding up the contract with Crona's signature on it. "That's the way it works. Making an exception for him would undermine the stability of the entire Academy. It can't be done."

"Crona knows what he did was wrong," Maka insisted firmly. "He already apologized for what he did. He feels awful about all of it."

"Maka," Spirit began. "This problem can't be solved by saying 'sorry'. What Crona did was extremely serious."

"You're a fine one to talk about loyalty," Maka growled. She whipped around. "You don't know what loyalty is! How many promises did you break when you and Mom were together?! How many times did you say 'sorry' only to do it again?!"

"Those two situations have nothing in common. Don't you understand the gravity of this?"

Maka turned away angrily. "No, I don't! If _you_ got a second chance, so should he. I trust _him_ not to do it again."

"Hmm." Death thought silently.

"Lord Death!" Sid rushed into the Death Room. "An urgent police report! Someone's been sighted in the city."

"Someone being?" Death prompted.

"… The snake woman has come back."

Crona trembled with a restrained cry.

Hellcat snarled and bounded out of the room. _Come to collect your pawn, you forked-tongued bitch?!_ She loped through the halls, not caring that she gouged ruts into the floor. She bolted outside onto a balcony and glared down at the small figure surrounded by Death City police. _There's no way she can get the better of me this time! And Death! 'No exceptions,' he says. 'No exceptions' my ass! He didn't expel Daddy when he attacked a DWMA professor for no better reason than to start a fight! And he has the nerve to say 'no exceptions'?!_ She straightened and screeched angrily to the sneering moon and panting sun.

…

Hellcat shivered and growled in the corner of her cell. The sight of Medusa walking free out of the DWMA made something snap in Hellcat's mind. The Kishin's madness was finally able to reach into her soul. Death ordered her to be confined.

There was a knock on the door. "Hellcat?"

She stopped growling. _Soul?_ "You here to scold me too?"

"No, I have something for you." He opened the door. "Here, catch." He tossed something to her. "I heard ya like chocolate coins."

She looked at the bundle of gold foil-wrapped sweets. _A package of three…_ "Why're you giving these to me? You know I'm a threat, right."

"You wouldn't hurt me."

She pinned her ears back and bared her fangs in a savage snarl. "What makes you so sure?"

He stared unwavering at her. "If you were gonna escape, you woulda killed me and made a break for it already."

Her snarl faded to a saddened smile. Her ears drooped and she looked away shamefully. "I'm… sorry Soul. I let the Kishin win. I… I can't keep fighting my madness." She looked at the bundle of chocolate coins. "I don't deserve your kindness. Or your forgiveness." She scowled. "You should go… I don't wanna risk hurting you…" Tears leaked from her blazing eyes and left damp stains on her cheek fur. She looked up at the sky through the small barred window. "The sky is stained red with blood. Soon, the whole world will follow."

She hissed and looked away from the window, sending tears flying. "You put too much faith in me, Soul Eater Evans."

He stiffened. "Don't say that _ever again_."

"I know you never got along well with your family. But at least you _have_ a family. That's one luxury I'll never know again, thanks to Medusa."

"What?"

She growled. "Over thirteen years ago, my father and his partner were sent to hunt a powerful witch. They never came back. It was the week before my tenth birthday." She whimpered and hugged her knees to her chest.

"Hm." Soul closed the door and crossed the room in three easy strides. He sat on the bed next to Hellcat. "What happened?"

"They were found with snake bites in their shoulders." She sniffled. "They were sent to bring back Medusa's head. And she killed them both."

…

"Hellcat?"

"Huh?" Hellcat lifted her head. "Crona?"

"Here, take this."

Something slid across the hall and under the door. Her eyes widened. "A… chocolate coin?"

"It's the one you gave me."

"Why?"

"Call it… 'insurance'. You showed me kindness and acceptance. In exchange, I'll help find Professor Stein. You can keep the coin or give it away. That's up to you. But you'll still have my friendship and faith."

"Crona…"

"I'm going to look for the professor now. Take care of yourself."

She listened to his footsteps fade. _This can only end badly._

**Sid: This was a long chapter, but I only showed up once. Back when I was alive-**

**Hellcat: Next time on Soul Eater: Legend of the Dragon- Breaking Out: Hunting for the Snake Witch's Head? Look for it.**

**Sid: Wait, is that it?**


	8. Breaking Out

**Soul Eater: Legend of the Dragon**

**Breaking Out: Hunting for the Snake Witch's Head?**

_A sound soul dwells within a sound mind and a sound body._

"Fan out! Find her! She can't have gotten far!"

Hellcat pressed herself against the wall and sneered like the moon. _I'm a master of the shadows. You'll never find me, Naigas._ She ducked her head and bounded away, not even leaving a single paw print in the dirt. _Get ready, Medusa. I'm comin'._ She all but flew over the ground, becoming a tan blur under the red sky. _This is it, you vile serpent!_ Her hat, which she had tied around her waist, flapped quietly. The eight pieces of gold foil jingled in the mitt holding them. _I'm prepared. I have the faith of my eight friends to aid and protect me._ She roared and ran faster. _You'll not kill me like my father and his Meister. No, Medusa, this time, _you're_ the one who's gonna die!_

…

Hellcat crouched in the shadow of a bush when she heard the footsteps approaching. She sniffed the air. _Crona's here. And… Miss Marie?!_ She growled quietly. _Maybe they can lead me to Medusa's lair._ She smirked. _I hope I'll remember _this_!_ She silently stalked the pair across the desert, hiding in the cover of any shadows she could find. _Crona said he's going to look for Uncle Franken. And of course Miss Marie is tagging along with him. After all, she still loves Uncle Franken, deep down in her heart. And she knows it. So does he._

She froze when Crona and Marie stopped suddenly. _Oh no! Did they hear me?!_ But she soon realized they were only taking a moment to rest before continuing. A familiar approaching presence caught her attention. _Maka!_ She gritted her teeth in frustration. _Could she be coming after me? Or is she tracking Crona? Oh, please let it be Crona!_ _Oh, they're moving again._

…

Through all the twists and wrong turns, Hellcat refused to let Crona and Marie out of her sight. All the way to Medusa's lair.

_Finally! We're here! I can smell that snake's venom from out here._ She followed her quarry inside, clinging to the shadows and stalking in the echoes of their footsteps. The hallway seemed to drag on forever and wound its way in a spiral. _Like a snake constricting its prey,_ she thought bitterly. The stone floor was warm under her paws. _Any reptile requires a source of heat to provide energy. Medusa wouldn't be able to digest her prey in the cold._

She followed Crona and Marie to the central chamber. _What's going on? I don't understand. It's empty. Why is it empty? Huh?_ She looked up as a large block plummeted toward Marie. "Look out, Miss Marie!"

Crona bolted and grabbed Marie just before the block landed. They both disappeared in the ensuing cloud of dust. Medusa's laughter echoed from somewhere below. A platform rose from the depths. Medusa and Stein were perched on it. "Were you hoping to make a grand entrance," Medusa taunted, "something heroic? Hm?"

Hellcat's eyes widened. The block that fell cracked and shattered, revealing Crona shielding Marie. Black wings had sprouted from his shoulders.

"Hmph. I expected better from _my own child_."

Hellcat snarled. "Medusa…" She slunk out of the shadows with her hackles raised. The blades on her back vibrated and ignited. "Medusa Gorgon… It was over thirteen years ago now. When I was nine. Two men came here to kill you. Tell me, do you remember them?"

Medusa smirked. "Oh, you mean the black mutt and his Meister?"

Hellcat shrieked. "That 'black mutt' was named Kuroken Kageneko. He was my father! And his Meister was Jethro Erayas! He was a friend!"

Medusa laughed. "Ah. Now I see why you hate me so much. You're here to get revenge for Daddy, aren't you?"

Hellcat roared and lunged. "Don't you _dare_ talk about my father like that!" Medusa raised a hand. A giant black snake materialized and sunk its fangs into Hellcat's left shoulder. Blood spattered the walls as the serpent flung the Bio-Weapon to the floor. She struggled to her feet and clutched her bleeding shoulder. _Damn. This is how she killed Jethro and Daddy…_ She staggered and collapsed to her knees.

"It looks like you're about to follow in your father's footsteps," Medusa laughed.

"Stop talking!" Crona yelled. "Shut up!"

"You hurt my feelings," the witch sighed. "Why are you looking at me like that, Crona? So sad."

"Lady Medusa, I'm… here to…"

Medusa clasped her hands together. "The goal we've worked on together for so long is finally within our sight. At a time like this, how could you doubt your own mother?"

"Because you're easy to doubt, Medusa," Marie hissed. "You can hardly blame Crona. You just tried to kill him without so much as saying 'hello'."

"Oh my. You're one of the Academy's teachers, yes?"

Marie glared. "Not anymore, I'm afraid. Unfortunately for you, I left the DWMA recently. Which means, that little deal you worked out with the Academy? It doesn't apply to me."

"Oh, is that so? I simply can't imagine what a former teacher would want with me."

"I'm here to bring Stein back."

Hellcat grinned weakly. _You tell 'er, Miss Marie._ "Uncle… Franken…" She collapsed.

…

_Where am I? It's so dark. Ah! M-my shoulder! Why does it hurt?!_

"_Honeko…"_

_That voice…_

"_Honeko…"_

_Daddy…?_

"_Honeko, listen to me carefully…"_

_Yes, Daddy._

"_You've made me so proud, Honeko… You've become so strong… I'm sorry your life had to be the way it was… I'm sorry I had to leave you so suddenly… But I'm here for you now, Honeko… Daddy's here to help you…"_

Hellcat slowly opened her eyes. Standing before her was a large black dog with flaming blades running down his back. His golden eyes blazed fiercely. "Daddy…"

The black dog grinned. _"Stand, Honeko. Fight. Win. It's all up to you now."_

Honeko grinned back. "Right. Thanks, Daddy." She lurched to her feet. "Maka! Soul! Sorry I couldn't greet you! But I'm ready to fight now!"

Maka grinned. "Alright!"

Hellcat howled and leapt at Medusa, fighting back an assault of Vector Arrows. She roared when one of her blades broke off and lodged in the wall behind her. _Not enough to stop me!_ "HYYERAAAAHH!" She slashed at the witch, tearing a hole in her hood. _I can't touch her, otherwise little Rachel will also get hurt. But I can at least distract her until Marie can get to her._ "HRRAAH!"

"Follow my lead," Maka ordered calmly. "Listen to Soul's song!"

Hellcat smiled. _Resonance. I've been wanting to hear him play for a long time._

**Kuroken: My daughter… You've become so strong and so brave since my passing. I'm sorry I couldn't see you grow up, sorry I couldn't be there for you. I only wish I could have seen you become the beautiful woman you are now, and support you through the years. Well, I guess this is my second chance. Next time on Soul Eater: Legend of the Dragon- Devouring the Serpent's Heart: The Ultimate Bio-Weapon? No matter what, you will always be my baby…**


	9. Devouring the Serpent's Heart

**Soul Eater: Legend of the Dragon**

**I give all credit for Soul Eater to Atsushi Okubo.**

**Devouring the Witch's Heart: The Ultimate Bio-Weapon?**

_A sound soul dwells within a sound mind and a sound body._

Hellcat could hear it. The piano. The song that echoed in her soul spoke of pain and suffering, and of love and redemption. It was dark and mysterious, yet soothing and uplifting. Hellcat could feel her soul wavelength begin to match up with those of her comrades. She grinned. _Soul Eater, you play one damn fine piano._ She closed her eyes and focused on what Marie was saying. _Limit his movement… Think of something… I can help slow down Uncle Franken. But I can also distract Medusa…_ She opened her eyes at Marie's scream and saw Stein throw Maka and Crona into a wall. Maka began pleading with the professor.

"Professor Stein, you have to wake up! We need you now! Please, Professor Stein!"

Stein began turning the bolt in his head. "The noise won't go away," he droned.

"It's meaningless static," Medusa said, "nothing more than that. Let's silence it, shall we?"

Hellcat's eyes widened in horror as she watched a thick black arrow slither down the wall toward Maka and aim to slice off her head.

"Nosy little girl." Medusa smirked. "Say good-bye."

"Maka, behind you!" Hellcat cried. "Look out!"

Blood spurted from Crona's body as the arrow ran him through. Maka screamed. "CRONA!" She ran to catch him as the arrow flung his lifeless body. "Crona!" Tears streamed form her eyes. "Stay with me Crona! Crona!"

Hellcat jumped to her friends and softly nuzzled Crona's cheek. "C'mon, Crona, move."

"Crona! Crona…" Maka gritted her teeth and watched the black blood pool on the floor.

Ragnarok bubbled up from the blood. "Great," he muttered. "Now we're both dying… And it's all because of you… Idiot…"

"No, you'll be alright." Maka silently prayed she wasn't wrong.

"Ma… Maka…" Crona smiled tiredly.

"This is the end of the line… We're really finished now… You've been nothing but trouble since we've known you… You really suck… Yeah, you suck… But at least you're here… with stupid Crona at the end…" Ragnarok melted back into the blood and was silent.

"Maka, please… Don't cry…" Crona slowly raised his hand for Maka to hold. "I'm happy now… for the first time… I finally am… Because you… were my friend… It's okay…" He closed his eyes and went limp.

Hellcat sniffled and lightly touched Crona's face, wiping the trickle of blood from his chin. _The black blood… Witch's blood… Medusa's blood… If I use this, then… But, Crona… No, I can't… And yet…_ She licked the blood from her finger. _What's making me do this?_ She looked at the pool of black blood that gathered on the cold floor around her. _The power that comes with drinking this… Could it be enough to defeat Medusa?_ She dipped the tip of her tail blade into the blood and licked it off. "Maka, you and Soul fight. I'll look after Crona."

Maka nodded slightly and laid Crona on the floor. "Take good care of him," she whispered as she stood.

"Don't worry. I will." Hellcat lowered her head and lapped up some of the blood on the floor. _He's still alive in there somewhere. I can hear his heartbeat. It's so faint. And he's still bleeding. I have to cauterize the wounds._ She heated her claws and touched them to Crona's injury, burning the cut blood vessels and stopping the bleeding. She looked up at the fight and smiled. "Uncle Franken. Welcome back. We've been waiting for you."

"_Wait for the moment to strike, Honeko…"_

_Daddy._

The black dog grinned. _"It's time to go wild!"_

…

Maka had done it. Medusa had been driven from the little girl's body by the Genie Hunter. It was Hellcat's turn. For revenge. She bolted and slashed at the witch, cleaving both her, and the wall behind her, in two.

"Chow time." Hellcat sprung up and grabbed Medusa's soul in her teeth. She swallowed it whole. _Ah, vengeance. It tastes so… bitter. Ugh._ She stuck out her tongue in distaste.

Medusa laughed as her body faded. "Genie Hunter may have worked against me… But it won't be enough to defeat the Kishin…"

…

Stein looked at the postcard and smiled. "It says 'shujaat'."

"What's that?" Marie asked.

"Kinda sounds like a spell," Soul added.

Stein continued to smile. "'Bravery'. That's how it translates." He handed the folded postcard back to Maka.

"'Bravery'?"

Stein stood up, the smile never leaving his face. "An important word indeed. Only seven letters, but so many meanings behind it."

Maka clutched the card to her heart with a smile of her own. "Yeah."

"Stein and I should get going." Marie stood up. "We'll head straight back to the Academy. We need to write up our reports, and see about these two."

"What are you guys going to do?" Stein asked.

Maka got to her feet with a determined expression. "That's easy. We're going after the Kishin."

"Yeah, that's what I expected you to say." Stein grew serious. "Listen, Maka. As long as Lord Death's soul keeps him bound to Death City, your anti-magic wavelength may be the only chance we have at defeating the Kishin Asura. Do you understand what that means?"

"Yes."

Hellcat roared. Everyone turned to look at her. Maka's eyes widened. Soul took a step back. Marie gasped. Stein merely smiled. Hellcat stood hunched over. Four large wings sprouted from her back. Her feet changed from paws to metal, blade-clawed raptor feet. Her tail lengthened and became covered in tan and black scales. Blades sprouted from her jaw like spikes. Her fangs grew longer and sharper. All over her body, her furry black spots became patches of armored black scales. _I finally did it._ She let out a reverberating bellow.

"What happened to her?" Marie whispered.

"She's become the ultimate Bio-Weapon," Stein answered. "She's become a Dragon."

Hellcat roared again. She examined herself, experimentally flapping her bladed wings. "This is what a Cat-Type Dragon looks like, huh?" She lashed her tail. "Not quite what I was expecting, but it'll work." She smiled. "I still owe Lord Death an apology for destroying the walls of my cell. I'll accompany you back to Death City."

Stein nodded. "That sounds good to me."

Hellcat turned to Maka and Soul. "You two take care of yourselves. The spider witch won't make it easy. Neither will Asura." She smiled and held out her hand. Gold foil glinted in the firelight. One heads, one tails. "For Meister and Weapon. Keep them with you."

Maka and Soul chuckled. Maka took the heads piece, Soul the tails.

"They'll keep you safe and protect you." Hellcat winked. "Let's say it's insurance. Those pieces have a special spell on them that'll help you in battle. I'm giving them to you in exchange for the black blood I got from resonating with you."

Soul's eyes widened. "What?"

She chuckled. "Don't worry. I'm a dead-end host of sorts. The black blood didn't pass through me." She snapped her fingers. "I can handle it. I'm already pretty nuts."

Maka shrugged with a chuckle. "Can't argue with that."

**Hellcat: Daddy… I did it. I became a Dragon.**

**Kuroken: You did well, my darling. I'm so proud of you.**

**Hellcat: And now that I've avenged you and Jethro, I can set my sights on the Kishin Asura. And I can show him true madness and fear!**

**Kuroken: Next time on Soul Eater: Legend of the Dragon- Hellcat's Apology: Will You Forgive Me, Uncle Death?**

**Hellcat: This can only end badly.**


	10. Hellcat's Apology

**Soul Eater: Legend of the Dragon**

**Hellcat's Apology: Will You Forgive Me, Uncle Death?**

_A sound soul dwells within a sound mind and a sound body._

Hellcat folded her wings and crawled through the doors of the Academy. The building was empty and silent, save for the rhythmic clacking of her metal claws on the floor. The ground shook as the mobile Death City continued its course. Hellcat sighed and made her way to the Academy's underground, seeking Death's location in the vault at the heart of the labyrinth.

"Uncle Death?" She sat outside the closed vault door.

"_Hellcat? Is that you? I see you've done it."_

She smiled and dipped her head. "Yes. I finally became a Dragon." She kneaded the stone floor with her claws. "I'm… I'm sorry for causing you so much trouble. I'm sorry I disobeyed you and broke out."

"_It's okay. I forgive you. Now, return to the battle."_

"No. I'm sorry, Uncle Death, but I can't leave you. Not this time. I'm staying here this time."

Death chuckled. _"If that's what you want, then I won't stop you."_

She got to her feet. "Thank you. I'll head to the Death Room now." She padded happily back through the Academy and climbed the stairs to the Death Room.

…

Hellcat circled the Death Room and sniffed at the bases of the numerous crosses stuck into the floor. She licked her lips. _This is where he buries the souls collected by his agents._

**(AN: I'm at this point now, so I have to do it!**

**Death: ****(****）╯****︵****  
**

**Hellcat: **ಠ**_**ಠ **put**

ಠ‿ಠ **The Table**

(╬ ಠ**益**ಠ**) BACK!  
**

**Death: ** **ノ****( ****゜ノ****) sorry...**

**I had to!)**

All around her, Hellcat could feel the tension and anxiety. She remained detached, barely feeling the jolt of electricity that swept through Death City. She raised her head from the cross whose base she was sniffing at. _It's time._ She spread her wings and crouched, trembling with anticipation for the coming battle. _Uncle Death, I have faith in you that you'll pull through. I believe in you and trust you with all I have in me. You've sacrificed so much to stop Asura, and now…_ "… It's almost over." She watched the Kishin crash into the floor. _Time for cover._ She bounded across the room to observe with Kid, Patty, Liz, and Yumi. Excalibur stood alone, a stoic figure on the stage.

_It's starting,_ Kid thought. _The battle between gods._

Death and Asura's souls collided, sending a blast of energy in every direction.

"What's going on?" Yumi asked, shielding her eyes from the blast. "Neither one of them has made a move yet."

"I don't know how to explain it, but it's already started." Kid looked anxiously at his father.

Yumi scanned the two combatants. "Look closely. The fight's begun."

Asura sent a stream of energy at Death, who absorbed the attack by merely raising a hand. "Nice try," he said calmly, "but it looks like the next move's mine." He readied to strike. "What do you say, Spirit? You ready?"

"Whenever you are." Even in his scythe form, Spirit's confidant, eager smirk flashed.

Death leaned forward. "Then let's end this traitor! He's lived long enough!" He lunged at the Kishin, disappearing in a blur of black and gray.

From her safe spot, Hellcat watched the ancient rivals clash using every trick and power they could throw at each other. Hellcat clenched her jaw. _Asura can only dodge… Or can he? No, he's toying with Uncle Death! Wait, they're talking. I can't hear what they're saying… If I got just a little closer… No, I can't. I'd only get myself killed._ She glanced at her companions. _I wonder what they're thinking._ She bared her fangs and snapped her attention back as the fight continued. Death threw Asura down, blowing a huge hole into the floor. _I can feel the immense power radiating from them. Such ancient and divine power…_

"Kishin Hunter!" Death swung Spirit at Asura, connecting with the Kishin's energy shield and tearing off his right arm.

Asura roared as his arm regenerated. Hellcat growled. _Damn! Just what _is_ he?_ She cautiously crawled up onto the stage to join her companions. _I don't wanna get to close. I can't afford it. But I can't very well hide in fear while Uncle Death is in the fight of his life. And fighting _for_ his life._ She grimaced at the thought. _No. I can't allow those thoughts to enter my mind. Uncle Death can win. He _has_ to win! He just _has_ to!_

…

Kid couldn't move. The blast was headed straight for him. His eyes widened in terror. He couldn't even react when his father put himself between him and the blast, taking the full force of Asura's attack. The resulting explosion obscured everything and sent Kid, Excalibur, Yumi, and Hellcat sprawling.

Hellcat had felt the blood hit her face. It streaked her blades and stained her fur. And it smelled horrible. She had never liked the smell of blood, but knowing the blood that now spattered her face came from Death made the stench almost unbearable. She coughed and forced herself to her feet. Her heart dropped when she saw what the blast had done to Death. "No… Uncle Death… _Uncle Death!_" She bounded to where he lay and crouched by his side.

Kid soon joined her. "Dad, no!" He dropped to his knees and bowed his head.

Excalibur looked on. "_This_ is the destruction the whole world will know." He looked up at the chuckling Asura. "It seems you've learned a lot over the years, but tell me something, Asura. After you've filled the world to the brim with your insanity, what else will remain?"

The Kishin looked sideways at the strange sword. "Oh, it's _you_, Excalibur. Don't worry. Madness is enough. The world doesn't need anything else."

Excalibur glared. "Fool!"

"Aw, I've missed you, too. But you're wrong. I've won." Asura looked down at Death, Kid, and Hellcat with a smug smirk. "It was always going to end this way. Bound as he was by honor and obligation, it was almost too easy to lead him into my trap."

Excalibur pointed his cane up at Asura. "Fool! Those in power have the _responsibility_ to maintain honor!"

"Exactly my point. That's why the Reaper lost. He was too weak, a slave to his _own_ honor. He lost to me because of his love for other people."

Hellcat looked up when Asura began screaming. She and Kid watched the Kishin flee through the gaping hole in the wall. "Where'd he go?" Kid growled.

Hellcat reared up and shrieked. _No! No! This can't be happening! No!_ "_Uncle Death! No!_" She dropped to her hands and knee. "The blood of a human grants strength," she muttered quietly. "The blood of a witch grants magic. The blood of a Reaper grants boundless courage." She wiped the blood from her face and licked the smear from her fingers. She lowered her head and lapped tentatively at the blood on the floor. _I hate the way it tastes. I'm sorry, Uncle Death, Kid, but I have to._ She nuzzled Death's cheek gently and stood. Roaring, she spread her wings and leapt out the hole Asura had fled through. _Get ready, damned Kishin! I'm coming for you!_ She circled angrily over the glowing aura the Kishin was emitting from within the remains of Baba Yaga castle. She dove toward the red ball as a magical barrier began forming around Asura. Howling, she slapped her wings to her sides and rocketed between the closing edges of the barrier. She landed lightly near Maka, Kid, and Black Star.

"Yo, Maka," Black Star teased. "Getting' here a little bit late, aren't ya?"

"Sorry," Maka responded confidently. "I had some things to take care of."

Kid smirked. "Hm. So we all began this battle in different places, and yet here we are, back together at the end of it."

Maka also smirked. "Yup. I'm not complaining."

Black Star grinned. "Yeah. Neither am I."

Hellcat sneered. "Took the words right out of my mouth."

**Black Star: Yahoo! This is it! Get ready, Kishin, 'cuz Black Star's here to kick your ass!**

**Kid: Don't get too cocky. He was able to beat my dad.**

**Maka: Listen up! Soul is about to play. Everyone ready?**

**Hellcat: Next time on Soul Eater: Legend of the Dragon- The Final Battle: A Showdown 800 Years in the Making?**

**Maka: Read it, or I'll take your soul.**


	11. The Final Battle

**Soul Eater: Legend of the Dragon**

**If I had the money, I would totally buy some epic copyrights from Atsushi Okubo. Sadly, I am broke…**

**The Final Battle: A Showdown 800 Years in the Making?**

_A sound soul dwells within a sound mind and a sound body._

The sound of Soul's piano echoed. Hellcat savagely slashed at the hulking Kishin with her bladed wings. She kicked his side in rapid succession, trying to get a hold with her kill-claws to tear into his body. She howled and exhaled a blast of flame that left a dark circle on Asura's skin. Her friends assaulted the Kishin around her. She roared and whipped her tail, tearing at the Kishin's body with the sharp blade at the end.

Black Star's shadows constricted Asura's body, holding him in place so Kid's Death Cannon could blast him. Maka jumped into the air. "Genie Hunt-!" She froze. Something was wrong. The piano had stopped. With her energy suddenly drained, she fell to the ground. Soul returned to his human form and lay unmoving. Maka's eyes widened. "Soul! _Soul!_"

Hellcat crouched near her fallen friend. _What happened? What went wrong?_

"There's no way!" Black Star gasped, staring up at Asura.

"He's still as good as new." Kid trembled. "There's no sign of a single injury…"

Asura merely laughed. Hellcat grimaced. _Dammit! This can't be happening!_ She pinned her ears and lowered her head in fear. "This can only end badly…"

Maka cradled Soul in her arms. "Soul! Soul!" Tears welled up in her eyes as she tried to wake her Weapon and friend. "Wake up!"

"What's going on?" Black Star asked. "What happened? Why's he just lyin' there?"

Kid gritted his teeth. "I don't understand what's wrong with him either. Maybe…"

The Kishin chuckled. "Your friend bit off more than he could chew."

"He what?" Kid's eyes widened when Asura vanished. "What the-? Where did he go?"

Twisted images swirled around the team. Asura's laughter echoed. "He did whatever he had to in order to push all your powers to the maximum potential, which increased the burden on _himself_. Ha! This has been a long time coming indeed."

Maka looked up. "Because of the black blood he has in his body?"

"Every power comes with a price. In this case, it was his sanity, but he wasn't willing to give it up. He wanted both. If he had just given in, everything would have been different. If he'd done that, he would've known a life without fear. But he refused, and chose instead to pointlessly destroy himself. Ha-ha ha, haha ha-haha!"

"Shut up, jackass," Black Star growled. "You don't know what you're talking about."

"Quiet," Kid ordered. "He's trying to provoke us. We can't afford to get caught up in that."

"Why should I care? This is _my_ show. He can say anything he wants to me." Black Star dashed ahead. "One way or another, he's still gonna die _today_!" His soul force pulsed and dispelled the twisted images from the room, revealing the Kishin.

"No way!" Liz exclaimed. "He did that using only his wavelength?"

"I shouldn't be surprised," Kid breathed. "It _is_ Black Star."

"Ohh…" Patty sighed.

_But we still have a problem,_ Kid thought to himself. _With Soul out cold, we have no one to synchronize our wavelengths._

"Kid, we _gotta_ keep going," Patty urged.

"Yeah. I know that." Kid aimed his Weapons at Asura and fired a blast into the Kishin's face.

Hellcat scowled. _Maka can't do anything without Soul. She's as good as dead if she's left unprotected. And I've never fought with commands. The least I can do is look after these two. But that leaves Black Star and Kid to fight Asura alone._ She watched Black Star's futile attempts to harm the chuckling Kishin.

_His pulse is getting weaker,_ Maka thought worriedly. _And he's starting to turn pale. If this keeps up…_ She closed her eyes. "Please, Soul," she begged. "Please come back."

…

Maka hadn't moved for several minutes. Kid and Black Star were doing all they could to hold Asura's attention. Hellcat crouched with her hackles raised and wings spread. The Kishin towered over his opponents, laughing ceaselessly with a twisted grin.

Hellcat bit at the air. _I have my orders. It's up to me to protect Maka and Soul. I'm the last line of defense for these two. Their last hope. If Black Star and Kid should fall, it's my job to fight._

"I'm… so… _bored_," Asura complained after tossing Kid and Black Star aside. He turned to where Hellcat was crouched with Soul and Maka. "Now die!" He exhaled a blast of magic.

Black Star and Kid intercepted the attack. "I'm not gonna let you hurt them," Black Star growled, glaring defiantly at the Kishin. "_Ever._ See, I made a promise to a friend of mine."

"We _keep_ the promises we make," Kid added. "It's an Academy thing. You wouldn't get it. Kishin Asura! You die today!"

Hellcat sighed, relieved her friends were still able to fight. _Just don't die, you two. Please keep yourselves alive. Maka would never forgive me if I let you guys die._ She glanced back at Maka. The Meister still hadn't moved. _Poor Soul must be lost pretty deep inside his own self. I only hope Maka's able to find him and pull him back in time. Before we all die._ She closed her eyes and isolated a single, faint sound from amid all the noise. Soul's heartbeat. _It's so quiet. But it seems to be keeping a steady rhythm. While it isn't getting louder, it's not quieting either. I guess that's an encouraging sign._

She sighed. _A room has been built around you. There are no windows, no doors, no way out. There's nothing in the room with you but a mirror and a table. How do you get out?_ She opened her eyes and watched the silent battle play out before her. The only sound she heard was Soul's quiet heartbeat. _The trick is in the mirror. You look into it to see what you saw. You then take the saw and cut the table in half. Two halves together make a whole. You jump through that hole to freedom. Oh?_ She looked on as Kid's soul wavelength intensified. She saw the shape his soul took on around him. _It's so powerful. Is this the true might of a Reaper?_ "Ah! Kid!"

Asura laughed as he speared the young Reaper. Kid dropped lifelessly to the floor. Hellcat growled. _Damn! Maka, you'd better hurry up and get Soul back!_ She clenched her jaw. _How do you get an elephant in the refrigerator?_ She relaxed and kept her focus on Soul's heartbeat. Suddenly, Kid's soul wavelength returned. Hellcat watched as the lines in Kid's hair glowed and encircled his head. _Ah! Those are… The Lines of Sanzu! Incredible!_ She smiled. _Okay, since you asked, Kid. To get an elephant in the fridge, you take the S out of 'sure' and the F out of 'way'._

"_There's no F in 'way',"_ Kid thought tiredly.

Hellcat grinned. _Exactly. There's no effin' way!_ She growled. _The lion calls a meeting for all of the animals. Who doesn't attend?_ Her grin returned as Black Star sliced off Asura's arm. Kid aimed his Weapons at the Kishin and unleashed a powerful attack that drained the little energy left in him. Kid collapsed. _You did well. As a reward, I'll tell you what animal was absent. It was the elephant. He was in the refrigerator._ She sneered when she saw that Kid's final attack had dealt enough damage to force Asura to revert to his weaker state. _Okay, next riddle. This one's yours, Black Star. You arrive at a crocodile-infested river. How do you get across without getting eaten by the crocodiles?_

Black Star yelled and charged the Kishin, hacking at him quickly. Asura lifted his hand and threw Black Star aside, sending the Assassin slamming into a pile of rubble. Black Star jumped to his feet and attacked again, only to be tossed back again. His head struck the floor. He staggered to his feet and glared venomously at Asura. Then he collapsed.

Hellcat smiled sadly. _It's easy. You swim. The crocodiles are at the lion's meeting._ She opened her eyes. "I guess it's my turn now." She stood. Blades erupted from her forearms. She shrieked and charged, slicing the air with her flaming blades. Asura parried her every blow, not putting much real effort into stopping her. "What's the matter?" she snarled. "Tired? Bored? _Scared?_" She howled when one of her arm blades snapped in half.

Asura chuckled. "No. But _you _should be." One of his scarves uncoiled and rammed into Hellcat's gut. She coughed up blood. The fabric pushed her back and slammed her into the floor, pinning her down next to Maka and Soul. Hellcat struggled to free herself, flailing wildly with her limbs and tail.

_I can't breathe! No! Could it be? Am I dying? Did I… fail?_ She coughed and went limp. _I can't fight anymore…_

**Hellcat: Maka, please hurry up! We need you! You and Soul are the last hope the world has! You're the last line of defense against Kishin Asura's madness! I'm putting all my faith in you two. Next time on Soul Eater: Legend of the Dragon- The Word is Bravery! Do it, Maka!**


	12. The Word is Bravery!

**Soul Eater: Legend of the Dragon**

**This isn't the final chapter. There's one more after this, then I'm planning on writing a follow-up fic. Soul Eater was created by Atsushi Okubo.**

_A sound soul dwells within a sound mind and a sound body._

Maka and Soul opened their eyes.

"We made it back," Maka whispered.

"Yeah," Soul agreed. "Thanks to you, we did."

The pair stood up. Maka looked around. "Where did Kid, Black Star, and Hellcat go?" Her eyes widened and she gasped. "Kid!"

Soul growled. "Black Star!"

Hellcat coughed. "Oh, good… You made it back…"

Maka trembled. "Hellcat!"

"There's no reason to be surprised," Asura said smugly. "As expected, _I _am the one still standing. And _they_ are the ones who fell before me. Like insects. You're fools if you expected some other outcome than this. Welcome to harsh reality, children. There are no surprises here. And no uncertainty. Also…" He grinned wickedly. "There is no fear."

Soul and Maka glared at the Kishin. Without a word, Soul transformed. Maka planted her feet and gripped Soul tightly. "Kishin Asura!" she snarled. "I hope you're ready. Your soul is mine!"

"You're a persistent one, aren't you? Returning to sanity after being devoured by the black blood. Oh? What's wrong? You're trembling. Are you afraid? Oh, yes, I think you're _terrified_." Asura smirked. "Everything wrong in this world is rooted in fear. Frustration. Failure. Betrayal. Anger. Tragedy. And of course, _utter defeat_."

Maka clenched her jaw. "Stop talking."

"You don't have to hide it. Heh, haha ha! Poor girl."

"_Shut up!_"

"Yelling won't get you anywhere. I'm not afraid of you. But you are _very_ afraid of me, indeed. Thanks to that, I'll win this battle _easily_."

"Say whatever you want." Maka tightened her hold on Soul. "It won't change anything." She raised Soul in preparation for an attack. "I _am_ going to fight you! And I'll _win_!"

'_Let's do this!'_ Soul cheered.

Maka nodded.

"_Let's go! Soul Resonance!"_

Soul's blade glowed and changed shape. Maka yelled and charged.

'_The Kishin hasn't made a move yet,'_ Soul noted. _'Find your chance and hit 'im hard!'_

Maka sprung into the air and moved to strike Asura. The Kishin's scarf connected with her face and held her aloft. "You're so weak," Asura hissed, throwing her into a pile of rubble. "My final opponent, and you're nothing more than a pathetic little girl. What a shame."

'_Maka! Get up! Now!'_

"Your little friends were so much _stronger_ than you, and look how _they_ ended up."

'_Move, Maka!'_

Maka's grip tightened on Soul. She pushed herself to her knees.

"You're getting up?" Asura chuckled. "I think I prefer you on the ground. That position suits a little weakling like you. But I can kill you standing, too."

'_Can you make it?'_ Soul asked, concerned for his Meister's welfare.

"Of course I can," Maka grunted. She spun around and charged. "Let's go!" _If this lasts too long, I'll lose. I have to find an opening and strike. As hard as I can!_ She swung at Asura. The Kishin easily avoided her attacks. _Only one thing will work._ She slashed in a downward arc, cleaving the floor as Asura jumped back to dodge the strike. _Genie Hunter._ She raised Soul and yelled, increasing the power of her soul wavelength. Energy swirled and danced around her.

"Here she comes," Asura muttered.

Maka tensed her legs to charge. _Now's our chance!_

'_This is it, Maka! Let's GO!'_ Soul's blade changed shape again. It shone brightly with power.

Maka roared and leapt into the air, swinging down with all her power. "_Kishin Hunter!_" The blade connected with Asura's shoulder and buried itself deep.

"A move that targets evil," the Kishin admonished. He looked up at her. "But let me ask you one thing: Am I _truly_ evil?"

Maka gasped.

"If you think I am, you're wrong." Asura brought his hand to the blade. The Kishin Hunter shattered, sending Maka flying backward. Soul clattered to the floor. Asura stepped forward. "The madness within me that you fear so much isn't evil." His shoulder healed. "It's normal. Everybody in this world has a trace of insanity resting within them. Even you. Madness makes no exceptions."

Maka lurched into a sitting position. "Screw you."

Asura smirked. "What a foul mouth. I'll have to punish you for that." He directed a blast at Maka. The girl braced herself. The Kishin smiled. "A sweet gesture. But how futile."

Maka opened her eyes and looked up. Soul had shielded her from the attack. "S-Soul…"

"Are you okay?" The Weapon collapsed.

Maka caught him. "Soul!"

"They all sacrificed themselves for you," Asura said. "But in the end, is that _truly_ a kindness? They've only moved the responsibility onto your shoulders. They've left _you_ the fear of failure."

"Just shut the hell up," Maka hissed, leaning over Soul's lifeless body.

"But that isn't all, is it? There's the fear of death, too."

"I thought I told you to shut the hell up!" She lunged at the Kishin.

"The fear of loneliness. We can't forget that. And also…" His scarves flew at her and threw her back down. "… The fear of pain. A primitive fear, all right, but a cruel one nonetheless. Besides, it's effective enough against someone like _you_. A weak little human."

Hellcat struggled to breathe. _Keep fighting, Maka! I believe in you! We all do! You're all we have left! You're our only hope! I know you can do it! You come from strong blood! Your mother forged a Death Scythe, forged your father into one of Lord Death's personal weapons! You can win! I'm putting all my faith in you! I know you won't let me down!_

Maka stirred and staggered to her feet. "Yes. You're right. I am a weak human. But this pain? I've felt _worse_ than this before. Much, _much worse_ than this!" She straightened and bared her teeth. "This pain is nothing!"

Asura smirked. "Let's see how much pain you can handle, then. You can dodge this. But if you do, your friend will die." He opened his mouth and spat an attack at Maka. She didn't move to avoid it. Instead, she took it head-on. And remained standing. But she soon collapsed. The Kishin closed his eyes. "That should finish it." He turned to leave, but a sound stopped him.

Hellcat pricked her ears. _That sounded like… blades!_

Asura looked back over his shoulder. Maka was standing. "Back up on your feet again, huh? Well that won't last long." One of his scarves lashed at Maka, only to be torn to shreds when it reached her. Asura tensed. "What the-? Impossible. What magic is this?" He turned back to face her. "What did you do?!" His scarves lunged for her, and again were shredded.

Maka ran at Asura. A pair of scythe blades grew from her arms. Asura conjured a shield. "I see, so _that's_ what happened. This girl is a Weapon."

Hellcat's eyes widened. _Maka's a… A Weapon?!_

"No, it's something else. She's a Meister, all right, but she also has Weapon blood!"

_Of course! Because Uncle Spirit is a Weapon! She inherited Meister abilities from her mother, but Weapon powers from her father! Heh, not unlike me._ Hellcat watched from where she lay as Maka attacked the Kishin. _Amazing. She's moving like this fight is a dance! Though, I doubt she even realizes what she's doing. I don't sense any fear coming from her. She must not have been conscious when she fell after that blast. Ah! No! Maka!_

Asura grabbed Maka by the throat and slammed her into the floor. "Now I gotcha."

Several blades sprouted from Maka's body, spearing and slicing the Kishin. His hold on her didn't falter. He leered down at her.

"Go on and stab me. I'm not afraid of pain. Not at all. But what about _you_?" He reached down and dug his fingers into her abdomen, crushing whatever he could grab hold of in his powerful grip. "Time to wake up."

Maka screamed. The pain was becoming too much. Her blades fragmented.

"Fighting while your mind sleeps. That's not fair." He sneered as the blade fragments scattered. "There we go. That's much better. That suffocating feeling you have now? That's fear." He stood and held her up by her throat. "You can let go now. That's enough. Let the madness carry you away, and you'll be free from all fear and pain. Let go, and everything you feel now will evaporate. There's nothing more you can do here. Your friends have fallen; your big move failed. There's no point in continuing now. Everything you've done was for nothing. You have no partner to stand beside you; your body is weak, bruised, and beaten.

"There's nothing you can do now to defeat me. You have nothing left."

"… I have nothing… left…?"

"Yes, that's right. You have nothing; nothing at all."

"… It'll be all right, then…"

Asura scowled. "What? What did you say?"

Maka grabbed Asura's wrist. "Didn't you hear me? I said it's going to be all right."

He released her and shoved her away. "What? No it won't!" He yelled angrily.

"The Genie Hunter isn't what I need."

"Huh?!"

"I went along with what the teachers said. I thought that move was my only hope." She smirked. "They were wrong. That isn't my greatest power- not at all."

"What are you saying? You little fool."

"Maka isn't the fool, you jackass." Black Star grinned smugly. "Don't you get it yet? Maka may not be a great star like I am, but she's got something amazing, all right."

"Maka's strength… isn't some special ability." Kid glared defiantly at Asura. "It's more."

"It's something… that can beat fear," Soul growled.

"Just a seven-letter word," Hellcat chuckled.

"_It's bravery!"_

The Kishin was dumbfounded. "That's all? Bravery? I don't understand you people. You put faith in something as fragile as one girl's bravery?" He trembled. "Stop it; don't look at me like that! How can you be so calm at a time like this?! What's happening?! Who the hell are you?!"

Maka breathed evenly. "I'm Academy Student Maka Albarn, One-Star Scythe Meister!"

Asura stamped his foot. "Not what I meant! I'm not asking you your _name_! You're standing there so calmly! That's not normal! What are you?!"

"I'm just me. Nothing more and nothing less."

"She's making me nervous," Asura muttered. "But I don't know why that is. I'm so confused. It's like the feeling you get when you wake up from a bad dream but can't remember. I've had enough of this! You have to die now- I'm going to kill all of you! I don't have any other choice!"

"Shujaat."

"What? What is that?"

Maka looked at the folded postcard in her hand. The Arabic word written in the corner was undamaged. "A postcard. With a message." She clutched it tightly. "But that doesn't matter." She glared at him. "It's none of your business."

"None of my business? How can you talk to me like that? You insolent…" He growled. "No! Whatever you're doing, _stop_!"

"No! I won't! I've come too far to stop now! If I gave up, how could I face the people who've stood by me, supported me for so long? They're the reason I'm here. They lent me their courage. Now it's time to use my own. It's time for _me_ to be brave for _them_."

"That's ridiculous! You don't know what you're talking about!"

Maka clenched her fist. "Bravery is my armor. And this is my weapon."

"Fool! You really think that pitiful little fist will hurt me? You'll accomplish nothing! Why can't you see how useless it is to try?! You should've given this fight up a long time ago!" Asura wobbled. His head swung around. "I don't understand anything that's going on."

Hellcat smiled and chuckled quietly. _Yeah, you and me both, Kishin._

Asura slouched. "I don't get it…" His Weapon fell out of his mouth and clattered to the floor. "Why do you have so much faith in her? She's weak. She isn't special. She's nothing more than a _human_. What _is_ bravery?" He screamed.

Maka steeled herself. "Kishin, are you ready? I'm coming!" She rushed at him.

"Go away!" He slammed the ground, raising up slabs of stone to keep her back. "What's the point of destroying me?!" He took a step back as she ran at him again. "Madness won't disappear just because I'm gone! Another one will take my place! There will be a new Kishin! An heir to my madness!" His scarves lashed at her. She ran between them, not slowing down a bit. "He will rain insanity upon the world, just as I have done! That's the way the world will always be! Why can't you see your struggle is pointless?!"

"_I don't care!_"

"No! Stay away!" He recoiled and raised his hands to shield himself.

"_I will defeat you!_" Maka slammed her fist into Asura's face. The force of the blow ripped his scarves apart and sent him back a few yards.

He landed on his feet and chuckled. "You didn't even scratch me. Your fist wasn't enough after all, you fool! There's no way a weak, talentless little weakling could beat me; you didn't stand a chance! Huh?" His body cracked. "What is this?! You just punched me! Your fist isn't a Weapon; you're nothing special!"

"… Exactly. Bravery's not special. But that means… everybody has it."

Asura smirked. "Everybody, huh? Then it's just like madness." His body fell apart with a burst of energy. Human souls rose into the air and scattered. The barrier vanished. The red clouds parted, revealing a clear blue sky.

Soul smiled. "You did it, Maka." He looked up at his partner. "You really are amazing. Coolest partner ever."

Patty stood proudly on a pile of rubble. "The sky's all pretty and clear!" She put her hands on her hips and beamed.

Black Star gave a thumbs-up. "We defeated the Kishin _and_ bad weather! How's that?!"

"We win! We win! The sky's blue, motherfuckers!" **(AN: I just had to do that.)**

Kid shrugged. "You okay, Soul?"

Tsubaki smiled. "Well, we finally did it."

"But there's still a lot of work ahead of us," Liz pointed out.

"Yeah, like rebuilding Death City and repairing the Academy.

Liz sighed and offered her own smile. "Well, at least we can celebrate that the Kishin's gone now, right?"

"We can't be too happy." Kid closed his eyes. "People still inhabit this world. There will always be evil to face. We were able to scrape through this time because of Maka." He opened his eyes. "But sooner or later, another Kishin will rise up."

"It'll be okay." Maka looked up at the sky. "When it does come, we'll be there. Besides, there's a lot more to people than evil thoughts and bad deeds." She clutched the postcard in her hand. "There's bravery." She smiled sweetly and tapped over her heart. "Everybody has that. Right in here." She laughed and jumped down to join her friends.

Hellcat chuckled. _You really are something special._

**The Word is Bravery!**


	13. The Final Chapter

**Soul Eater: Legend of the Dragon**

**The Final Chapter.**

_A sound soul dwells within a sound mind and a sound body._

Death City and the Death Weapon Meister Academy had been repaired and returned to the place of their original construction months ago. Life had regained normalcy. But for Honeko Kageneko, something was still missing.

_Baba… Where are you?_

There was a soft knock on the door. "Honeko, may I come in?"

Hellcat's eyes widened. _That voice!_ She threw the door open and launched herself into her lost friend's arms, bawling. "Baba! _Baba!_"

The woman smiled and stroked Hellcat's hair. "I'm sorry I worried you. But I'm here now."

"Where did you go, Baba?"

"I followed the spider. It led me to Arachnophobia. And gave me this." Baba unwrapped the bandage around her right hand, revealing a spider bite. "Because of this, I was bound to Arachnophobia. But I'm free now. I'm _here_ now."

"Oh, Baba!" Hellcat clung to Baba's shirt and sobbed like a lost child. "I missed you so much! _Baba! Baba!_"

"Ssh, Hellcat. I'm home. You don't have to worry any more. I'm here for you again. Here, I brought you a gift. I hope you still like them." Baba pulled a bundle of gold foil-encased milk chocolate coins.

Hellcat wiped her eyes and nodded. "Yeah. Thanks, Baba." She hugged her caretaker.

…

Normal. As if. Soul sighed and got to his feet. _How can anyone call living here 'normal'? This is a city governed by Death, where kids are trained to fight and people transform into weapons. Remind me again how that's normal, 'cuz I got nothin'._ He fell back onto the couch and rubbed his temples. He clamped his eyes shut tightly. _I'm not used to this much praise. I was always the one messin' up and gettin' Maka worked up. But suddenly I'm a hero? That's not normal._ He opened his eyes when he heard the door open. "Maka."

"Hey, Soul." Maka smiled and closed the door. "It's a nice day out. Why're you holed up in here? Huh?" The smile fell from her face. _This isn't like him at all._ "Hey, what's with the look? Is everything okay? What's wrong?" When he didn't answer, she sat down next to him. "You got something on your mind. What's eating you?"

He twiddled his thumbs. "Do you… Do you think I deserve the praise I'm getting?"

"What's that s'posed to mean?"

He stared at his hands. "All the attention we've been getting since taking down the Kishin. I'm not used to it. I'm no Black Star- I don't go looking for attention. And… I mean… _You're_ the one that killed Asura, not the rest of us. I don't feel like I deserve any of it. I didn't really do that much, just worried you and got hurt." He sighed. "Is that really deserving of thanks?"

She thought silently for a moment. "Oh, Soul." She pulled him into a gentle hug, the smile returning to her face.

He blushed faintly. "Maka?"

"I couldn't have gotten through that battle without the faith of my friends. And I would've been worse off without my trusty Weapon and partner to support me." She tightened her hold on him. "I owe it all to you, Soul. And to everyone else who supported me and believed in me. I couldn't have done it without you. Especially you, Soul. You helped me become stronger. If I didn't have you there through everything, I don't know where I'd be right now. Probably dead."

His blush deepened slightly. "D'you really mean that?"

"Of course I do. Why would I lie?"

He smiled, closing his eyes. "Heh. Yeah. You're right." He reached up and hugged her back. "Thanks. Maka."

It was her turn to blush. "For what?"

"Just… thanks. Do I really need a reason?"

She closed her eyes. "I guess not." She was silent for a while. "Black Star asked Tsubaki out."

"About damn time."

"He made a big show about it, too. Made sure everyone around could hear and see him. But he really only cared if Tsubaki was paying attention."

"She probably was."

"Heh. You'd be surprised."

"What'd she say?"

"She said yes before he could even finish asking. A lot of people clapped and cheered."

Soul chuckled. "Sounds like he's finally the big star he always wanted to be."

"Yeah." Maka sighed. "They both looked really happy. Tsubaki actually looked like she was gonna explode. She just kept on smiling and laughing."

"I guess she was also waiting for him to ask her out." He opened his eyes a little. _Guess I should take the hint._ "Hey, Maka?"

"What is it?"

He pulled away and looked her straight in the eye. His blush deepened. _She's probably caught on just by my face…_ "You free to go out to dinner tonight?"

She giggled. "Yeah."

"R-really?" He smiled happily. "Ya mean it?"

"To be honest, I've thought about asking a few times."

He laughed and pulled her back into his arms. "You're really the coolest partner a Weapon could ever hope for."

…

Kid sighed and straightened the painting for about the thousandth time that day. He refused to go outside since the lovestruck girls started showing up.

"Kid." Liz knocked on the door. "Ya got another present."

"More flowers?"

"How'd you know?" Liz drawled sarcastically. "You can come out of your room, y'know."

"C'mon, Kid!" Patty begged. "It's so boring without you!"

"Find some way to entertain yourself." Kid's voice wavered. "I'm never going outside again!"

"Aww…" Patty pouted and leaned against the door. "How am I s'posed to do _that_? It's no fun if you're not around."

"Don't you think it's a bit shameful?" Liz goaded. "I mean, there's _so much symmetry_ outside! Think of all the beauty you're missing."

"Symmetry…"

_That got 'im._ "Yeah. _Perfect symmetry._ Doncha wanna find it? You can hide from the girls if you're not in Death City, right?"

"Yeah!" Patty cheered. "Let's go places again!"

Kid opened the door a crack and cautiously peered out at his Weapons. "Is it safe to come out?"

Liz sighed. "Me and Patty'll clear a path for you."

Kid smiled. "Thanks. I'm counting on you two."

…

Crona aimlessly wandered the narrow alleys of Death City, clutching his upper arm like he always did. His face held a faint smile. _Everyone's so happy now. I'm finally able to relax. And I know how to deal with it. That's the best part._ "Huh?" He stopped. A black cat sat staring up at him. "Hi, Blair."

The cat smiled. "Hey there, Crona. You look really happy."

He nodded. "I don't have to worry now. I'm glad I'm not living in Lady Medusa's shadow anymore." He crouched and softly stroked Blair's face. "And I'm making more friends now that I'm a student again."

Blair purred, closing her eyes. "That's good to hear. I'm happy for you. Everyone's happy."

He beamed. "That makes me happy too."

…

Stein sighed and put his pen down, leaning back in his chair. He scratched his head. _Finally done. All the tests are graded and ready to hand back tomorrow._ He looked over his shoulder. _Someone's at the door._

Marie opened the door. "Good evening, Stein," she said cheerily. She had continued living with the professor after returning to teaching. "How was your day?"

"Busy." He turned back to his desk. "How was yours?"

She put the bags of groceries she was carrying down on the table. "Long. But it was worth it to see everyone so happy and relaxed again." She dug through a bag and pulled out a tin of coffee. "Shall I make us some coffee?"

He smiled. "That sounds great."

"Okay." She set to work heating water. "You happy to be back teaching?"

"I guess you could say that. I'll admit, it _is_ nice to be back at the DWMA." He chuckled. "The students treat me like a hero, like I did something noble. They seem happy to see me, despite the trouble I caused running off with Medusa." He looked over to her. "I'm sorry you had to see me like that, Marie."

She looked back at him with a small smile. "Well, it's not like I could _leave_ you with Medusa. Those at the Academy take care of their own." She poured two cups of coffee and carried them over. She handed one to him. "Besides, I didn't trust Crona to find you by himself. Looking back, I see that I really could have trusted him, but he wouldn't have lasted long on his own."

He stared distantly into his coffee. "You could've died, Marie. I could've killed you myself. I don't think I could live with myself if I had. I'd never forgive myself."

She frowned slightly. "I knew you could've killed me. I didn't care. I couldn't leave you in Medusa's coils. I had to at least _try_ to get you back. I knew that, if I could get close to you, I could use my healing wavelength. My life was a small price if it meant saving you." She placed a gentle hand on his shoulder.

Stein flinched. "I wasn't in my right mind." He put his cup on the desk and looked up at Marie. "Even if you _had_ gotten close enough on your own, I wouldn't have allowed you to use your healing wavelength. If Maka hadn't been there, I really _would_ have killed you."

She sighed and set her cup next to his. "Then it's a good thing she showed up when she did." She smiled sweetly. "I'm just glad you're back, Stein."

He smiled back at her. "Yeah. Me too."

…

Tsubaki smiled. Black Star was doing his best to study for the upcoming test. He scrutinized every word on every page of the book on the table in front of him. Tsubaki looked back to her own book. _He's been working so hard. I feel like I should do something for him to show how proud I am of him._ "Black Star?"

He looked up. "Yeah?"

"What would you like for dinner?"

"Hmm…" He thought silently for a moment. "How about turkey sandwiches?"

She nodded. "Okay." She returned her attention to her book. _He's finally getting the attention he's always wanted. He's surpassed God. I don't think I've ever seen him so happy before. It makes me happy, too._ She sighed happily.

Black Star smiled. _Tsubaki's been really happy lately. She's always smiling and laughing. I don't think she's ever been so happy in her life. She deserves it. She's worked so hard for so long. She was able to face and beat her brother without my help. Heh. I know I couldn't have gotten so strong without her always having my back._ He chuckled and went back to studying.

**Hellcat: Death the Kid ended up leaving Death City with Liz and Patty. The three of them began a long journey to see the world on their own time. Kid met a girl in Italy, and the two began dating. They're currently engaged. Liz and Patty still don't like her. Spirit was surprised to get a postcard from his ex-wife saying she was coming back to Death City. He just about died. He quit drinking and hasn't touched alcohol since. His ex-wife was happy about that. While they never remarried, they are now friends again. They're both still single. Neither is on the dating scene.**

**Death: After several months of living together, Professor Stein proposed to Marie. The two are happily married and are expecting their first child. Actually, they're expecting twins. Yumi Azusa decided to remain in Death City and began teaching at the DWMA. She has become a favorite instructor among the student body. Sid is still teaching, though he and Naigus still occasionally go on spying missions together. Naigus is still working as the DWMA head nurse.**

**Spirit: Excalibur returned to his cave to await the next sap to come to him. He's still waiting. Hellcat moved into a house three blocks from the Academy. She lives there with Crona and Baba, and she seems to have learned to control her power. Crona studies hard every day for his classes. He's become one of the most popular students at the DWMA, though he's still nervous and shy. Death recovered from the injuries he received in his battle against Asura.**

**Sid: Soul and Maka moved out of their apartment and rented a house closer to the Academy. They worked hard to collect the Kishin-egg souls they needed to make Soul a Death Scythe. He's still debating whether or not to go after the witch's soul. Maka learned how to control her Weapon power and has been training hard to master fighting with her own blades. Hellcat started training Soul lo fight on his own. Black Star and Tsubaki moved in with Maka and Soul and are helping pay the rent. They aren't concerned about collecting souls. Tsubaki still looks after Black Star loyally.**

**Stein: After weeks of being asked, Kim finally agreed to go out with Ox. The two are now a happy couple. Jaquelin and Harvar also started dating. The four are currently living together. Kilik left Death City with his Weapons shortly after Asura's defeat. They live in New York City now, where they work as security guards.**

**Maka: This concludes Soul Eater: Legend of the Dragon.**

**Soul: It's been cool.**

**Black Star: Yahoo!**

**Tsubaki: Thank you for reading.**

**Kid: This has been quite the adventure.**

**Liz: (sigh) It's finally over.**

**Patty: It was so much fun!**

**Crona: I'm just happy everyone was safe in the end.**

**Hellcat: Thank you to all of you wonderful readers! This is the end of the journey, but the story continues! There are **_**always**_** new adventures ahead! Use the glow of the past to illuminate the future! Hellcat out!**


End file.
